Our Hidden World
by TBCFS
Summary: Olivia VanDermark and Isabela Walker have been best friends since they were three years old. Now they are both 14 and their family's moved to New York because of a job opportunity. They decide to go exploring. They see something no one else can see. Olivia gets injured by it. Then a person no one else can see saves her. Then they find out a secret that turns their world upside down
1. Chapter 1

Olivia ShyAnn VanDermark and Isabela Elena Walker have been best friends since they were three years old. Now they are both 14 and their family's moved to New York because of a job opportunity. After a week in New York they decide to go exploring. They see something no one else can see. Olivia gets injured by it. Then a person no one else can see saves her. Then they find out a secret that turns their world upside down.

This is my first story and I'm still trying to learn how to do this good so please read its better than it sounds.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Start

Hello this is my first time doing this so please dont hate it! Sadly I don't own this story Cassandra Clare does I just have this plot. Don't worry the mortal intruments charaters will come in the next few chapters.

Olivia's Pov.

Me and my best friend Izzy (Her real name is Isabela but she wants to be called Izzy) are walking down the dirt rode back to my house. We live and Alabama. Yes I'm the country girl, who loves to wear camo and cowgirl boots, loves to wear sweat pants with boots and a t-shirt with a hoodie, and I really don't care what people thinks about me. Izzy on the other hand is like a city girl but not to much of it she loves to wear her fuzzy black boots with skinny jeans and a fashionable top. But still we both don't really like shopping but somtimes she makes me go. I'm really just the tomboy in this friendship, but I still act like a girl. Sometimes.

We have been best friends since we were three and over the years our bond has just grown stronger. We are like closer than sisters. Sure we have little arguments from time to time, but we wouldn't have it any other way.

We love books and she makes me read a new one like every week. "So I just read the Mocking Jay again!" says Izzy excitedly. "Izzy isn't that like your millionth time reading it?" I ask. Which I already know the answer to. "Yes and I still cry every time Katniss tells buttercup that Prim died," said Izzy.

"Izzy you get just a little to over exaderated at times"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Okay you just get a little to emotional"

"NO I DON'T"

"YES YOU-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because my phone started ringing to my favorite Ross Lynch song. Its not weird. Well Izzy doesn't like him, but still I already knew she was crazy.

Its my mom. I answered and said "Hey mama"

"Hey, where are you and Izzy at?"

"Um, on our way back to the house. Why?"

"Well Izzy's parents are here and we all have some news we would like to tell you both together"

"Ok we are almost their"

"Okay see you when you get here, bye"

"Bye" I said and hung up

"What did your mom want?" ask Izzy.

"Um, your parents are down at my house and mom wants us to hurry back she said we have some news they want to tell us together"

"Ok thats freaky"

"Ya, they haven't acted that weird since my mom accidentally tore my Ross Lynch poster"

"Oh ya I remeber that!" Izzy starts laughing "The look on your face was pricless" I shot her a glare and she stopped laughing. She knows not to joke around with me about something like that.

Then we reached the house and walked in. Everyone was already sitting down. My mom said, "Oh their y'all are we was getting worried." "No need to be worried" said Izzy.

"Okay so what is this about?" I ask hoping my Ross Lych posters were ok.

"Well as you know the me and Izzy's parents have been searching for jobs", she said. Me and Izzy both nodded. She went on "Well we found one so we will be working together"

"Really mom thats so great!" I said. I was really happy for her and Izzy's parents.

"But we have to move" said mom.

I was shocked so i just ask "Please tell me you mean move downtown?"

"No we-" "We who is we?" I ask butting in. "Me, you, Izzy, and her parents" "Where?"

"New York"

With that I dashed to my room and started crying. Its been years since I've cryed. Then I feel arms surround me. It was Izzy and she had a tear streaming down her face. We both hug each other and cry.

After a while Izzy breaks the silence "Maybe New York wont be that bad" she said. "Izzy don't you relize everything will change. No more dirt roads, trees, hunting, and fishing! You know the only thing I wont miss is school" I said. Which was true we weren't the popular girls around. We didn't wear make-up or try to look like something we are not. Rumors would go around all the time, and bullying. Izzy could hang out with anyone she wanted but chose me and I was gratful for a friend like her. We always stood up for each other.

"I know I'm gonna miss it too" she said "but we will have each other and that's all that matters and we will go through it all together."

"I know that will be the best part!"

"See it will be okay a big change but we will have each other"

"Ya, but just promise me something"

"What?"

"No matter what happens we won't let New York change us and will always remember where we came from"

"Of couse I wasn't gonna let new york get to me anyway! Ok lets go back and tell them its ok with us." she said.

"Okay Izzy you know your a sister to me"

"Yes I know and your my sister too!" And then we hugged.

*An hour later*

Izzy went home to pack because we leave tonight. On such short notice so as I'm packing it's giving me some time to think. I might not like this but at least I will have Izzy with me.

Izzy's Pov.

After I got home I rushed to my room and started packing my things. I feel bad we have to leave. I grab a picture on me and Olivia goofing around. I smile. This will affect her most of all, I thought. We know everything about each other. We didn't keep any secrets from each other. I'm glad to have a friend like her.

**3 hours later***

Okay so everything is packed. I always wanted to visit New York. But living their was a totally different thing. I just hoped Olivia could get used to it. She was all country, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

As we go to Olivia's house to pick her up my mom says "Honey tell me why you had to have an extra suitcase" She should know this answer I read all the time and is getting new books all the time. I even make Olivia tag along on her "lazy days" as she calls them. I said "To fit all my books in my other suit cases can only hold so much. And besides I don't want my baby's getting tore up over some clothes." My mom and dad just looks at me and both chuckles.

Olivia's Pov.

So now we are in the car and me and Izzy are texting. Yes we are right beside each other, but we do that a lot when we are around our parents, because we don't really want them engaged in our conversation.

So how are we gonna start our new lives? - I

I don't know, but I don't want to go shopping right away - O

Oh my gosh I know you don't like shopping but we will be in New York so many things to see! - I

And we will be living their too so... - O

Oh ya I forgot about that - I

Really Izzy really! - O

Okay okay sorry - I

Ya sometimes I just have to draw you a picture - O

Hey I'm not smart just because I don't make the best grades I'm smart about life! - I

Hahaha ok whatever you say - O

We had just got to the airport. We then got our bags and headed to get our tickets. After that we got on the plane. Me and Izzy slept most of the time, but the times we were up I could tell we were thinking to same thing. We already missed home. After the flight ended we hailed a cab to our new apartment. Me and Izzy were so exited to be sharing a room, Izzy's parents were sharing a room, and my mom had a room to herself.

We stepped inside and Me and Izzy went to our room and changed into our pajamas. Mine camo of course, and Izzy's all light green. We had a light conversation, but was so tired. So we climbed in the bed. It was comforable and a big for an apartment, but it wasnt home.

And with that I looked over at Izzy who was already asleep and then I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The thing

Hi okay so just in case anyone is wondering this is an idea of what Izzy and Olivia look like in the story:

Izzy: 5'3, long straight pitch black hair, brown eyes, tan (part hispanic).

Olivia: 5'5, long curly pitch black hair with honey blonde streaks, light brown eyes, tan (part hispanic), and a few freckles on tips of her cheeks.

Oh and they dont speak spanish.

As you know I do not own this story Cassandra Clare does I just own the plot.

Okay back to the story.

Olivia's Pov.

I woke up and check the time on my clock. Its 12:55 PM. Crap we slept all day. Oh well. I look over at Izzy who is still sleeping.

I decide it's time for her to get up. I shake her a little bit and say "Izzy it's time to wake up" "Just five more minutes," she mumbles in a sleepy voice. "Izzy get up now" I said. "No" she says a little louder. "Why not?" I ask "Because I'm tired and I don't have to get up" she says.

"Or do you?" She brings her head out of her pillow a little and asks "Whats that suppose to mean?" "Get up and you wont have to find out" I say. "Let me put this is Spanish for you. NO" she said putting her head back in her pillow.

"Okay then have it your way" I say as I slip out of the room. As I go down the hall I look around. This is a nice place, but I still miss home. I go into the kitchen and I find a note from my mom.

Olivia & Izzy, I went in your room this morning and y'all were still asleep. We didn't want to bother you so we just went on to get a few things for the apartment. We will be back sometime this evening. Their is food for both of you in the fridge. We love both of you!

-Mom

Well so much for spending our first day in New York together I thought. I went to see if I could find a bucket. I finally found one and I checked to see if their was any ice in the freezer. I doubted it. Surprisingly their was ice. I put some ice in the bucket and turned on the cold water and put some in it. I stirred it up a little and checked to see if it was cold. I touched the water to find myself quickly snatch my hand out of it. Oh ya it was cold.

I walked back in our room with the bucket. "Ok Izzy this is your last chance get up" I tell her. She didn't answer just waved her hand to shoo me away. "Ok then have it your way" I said pouring the water on her. She shot out of bed screaming and said "OLIVIA SHYANN VANDERMARK WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" I burst out laughing.

The look on her face was priceless! I finally calmed down and said "I told you to get up" "Well that doesn't mean pour ice cold water on me." she said. "Oh well I warned you." She shot me a glare.

"Our parents went out. They left a note, they wont be back till sometime this evening." I said. "Well thats just great now what are we gonna do all day?" she asks. "Well I don't know about you but I think I'm gonna have a lazy day." I replied. "Or we can go out and explore New York!" she said excitedly. "Ya and I'll put on makeup and put a lot of glitter on!" I say sarcastically. "Oh come on they aren't the only ones who should be enjoying themselves! It will be fun!" she said "Oh and we can find our own little place to hang out at and no one but us will know about it! Just us!" "Okay, okay fine but just so you know I'm not putting on makeup or glitter!" I said. "Awe I hoped you would this time" she said jokingly. "Okay lets just get ready." I said acting tired of this conversation.

We got dressed I put on my favorite skinny jeans with my boots and camo shirt that says "All Country" and my camo hoodie. Izzy put on her skinny jeans with her black fuzzy boots with a black tank top and a light orange crop sweater on top of it. "I knew you would wear that outfit. Let me guess you have on your all country top too, don't you?" Izzy ask. I raised up my hoodie so she could see my shirt. "You know me so well" I said. She just chuckled. Then we set out.

*2 hours later*

We finally found a spot of our own. An alley beside an old abandoned coffee shop. We loved it. No one would bother us their. "Izzy this is the perfect place!" I said. "I know I love it!" she said. "Me too" I said and we held hangs and jumped up and down squeling. Yes that may be the only time you see me act girly.

Then we heard a strange noise. We looked behind us. Their was a pink looking creature in front of us. It had two eyes and its teeth bared at us. "Izzy what is that" I asked in a scared voice. "I have no idea" she replied and seemed twice as scared. The thing started slowly coming toward us and we slowly backed up until we hit the wall.

We knew we had to get out. Then I looked at Izzy and she looked at me. We knew what that look meant. We needed to run. So we split up on each side and was about to start running then the thing charged at Izzy. I couldn't let her get hurt so I pushed her out of the way. I felt something on my side then next thing I saw was darkness.

Izzy's Pov.

I looked over at Olivia who had just fainted when the thing clawed her in her side. I ran to her screaming her name and telling her to wake up. It wasn't working. Then the thing started coming toward us. I was holding Olivia in my lap tight as it was about to charge. Then before it could get to us, the thing exploded.

I looked up to see a guy with a long sword. He had bright blue eyes, pitch black hair, and a lot of tatoos on him. He came toward us and I only held Olivia tighter. "You can see me" he said. "Well of course I can see you I'm not blind, and what was that thing?" I ask.

He looked at Olivia and her mark were the thing clawed her. "We need to go now before your friend dies." he said. "Wait dies!" I repeated anxiously. "Yes now let me take her don't worry I wont hurt her" he said. "Ok don't let her die." He picked her up and I got up and followed him.

"I don't see how you could see me or that demon" he said. "Okay one: I'm not blind and two: demon?" I asked. "Yes I'm a shadow hunter or demon slayer you can say and your not suppose to be able to see me." he replied, and asked "Could your friend see it too?" he asked. "Yes it was my fault she got hurt. It charged at me and she pushed me out of the way and it got her." I said and started sobbing.

"It wasn't your fault" he said "she was trying to protect you, she must care a lot about you." He said. "Yes I care a lot about her too. We have been best friends since we were three and grew up and experinced everything together." I said crying even more. "Okay we are almost their" he said. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To a place no mundane can see called the institute."

"A mundane?" I asked. "Someone from the human world, ok we are here." It looked like castle. He saw my expression and chuckled. Then he ran in and I followed him. He put her on a bed and started drawing something on her side.

Then the doors opened and three people flew in. One looked sort of like alec but she was a girl. Another had gold hair and eyes and an angelic face. The third was a short red head about my size with emerald green eyes.

"Alec what are they doing here" the gold one said to the peron who is helping Olivia. "The girl got attacked by the demon and her friend can see us and doesn't know what we are talking about." said Alec. "Maybe they were raised as mundanes like me" said the red head. "She's going to be okay" said Alec. "I sped over to Olivia. She was still unconsious. I started crying telling her she has to wake up.

"Whats your name?" The girl with black hair asked. "Izzy" I replied. "Well Izzy my name is Isabelle or you can call me Izzy also. That is my brother Alec. My adopted brother Jace. And his girlfriend Clary." Let me guess all of you are shadowhunters." I said. "Yes" said Isabelle.

"Come on it will take a while for her to wake up" said Alec. "No I'm not leaving her." I said. "Okay fine have it your way, but whats her name?" ask Alec. "Olivia" I replied. "Okay I'll stay with you and the others will go get food, and by the angel please don't let Isabelle cook" Alec said. Isabelle growled and left with Jace and Clary behind her. I layed in the bed with Olivia and Alec sat in a chair beside us. With all that had happened during the day I drifted off the sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The truth

**Hi I'm back, and still alive. Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. I have so many plans for this story in the future but I need something that happens in the middle of it. But don't worry the story will go on! As usual I don't own The Mortal Instruments characters Cassandra Clare does, I just own the plot.**

**Ok now back to the story!**

**Clary's Pov.**

Everyone was waiting for Alec as he went to get food. Isabelle barges in "WHERE IS HE I'M STARVING!" "Chill out Izzy don't worry Alec will be back soon." I said trying to calm her down.

"Maybe its just her time of the month," says Jace trying not to laugh.

"What did you say!" said Isabelle shooting him a glare. "Ok obviously we all need to calm down and-" I was cut off by the doors slamming and Alec rushing upstairs.

"Thank the angel he is here!" Isabelle exclaims. Then we see him holding someone and a girl following him. Uh oh this can't be good I think to myself. We rush after him.

We barge in and see a girl with brown eyes, straight black hair, and looks sorta mexican beside a girl Alec put down. She sorta looks the same exept a little lighter and light brown streaks in her curly hair. She looks pale. The girl beside her looks at us with worry in her eyes. Alec has his stele out drawing a rune on the girl on the bed. They must be shadow hunters I think.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Jace says, "Alec what are they doing here." "The girl

got attacked by the demon and her friend can see us and doesn't know what we are talking about." Wait why wouldn't she know what we are talking about unless. "Maybe they were raised as mundanes like me" I chim in.

"She is going to be ok" said Alec. Then her friend sped over to her silently crying. I feel bad for the girl, she must really care about her friend.

Isabelle took a step forward and said "What's your name?" "Izzy" she replied. Well who would have thought two Izzy's I think to myself.

"Well Izzy my name is Isabelle or you can call me Izzy also. That is my brother Alec." she points to Alec. "My adopted brother Jace." she points to Jace. "And his girlfriend Clary." she points to me. "Let me guess all of you are shadowhunters" said Izzy. "Yes" replied Isabelle.

"Come on it will take a while for her to wake up" said Alec. "No I'm not leaving her." said Izzy. Alec gives up and says "Ok fine have it your way, but what's her name." "Olivia" Izzy replied. "Okay I'll stay with you and the others will go get food, and by the angel please don't let Isabelle cook" Alec said. Isabelle growled and left with me and Jace following her.

"I can't believe he just brought them here like that!" Jace exclaims. "That poor girl could have died if it wasn't for Alec, and remember before I knew what that demon was in my house you saved me from it and brought me here just like Alec brought those girls here!" I said getting frustrated. "They must be shadowhunters and not know it. Like Clary." says Isabelle saying something before the argument gets any worse. "They must have been in pretty bad state when Alec found them. I saw a hint of protection going through his expressions." she adds. "Then their parents will have a lot of explaining to do. And we will have to talk to Alec about that." said Jace.

*2 days later*

Olivia's Pov.

Darkness is all I see. I've been hearing voices around me. Different ones, I only reconize one of the voices though.

Suddenly I start moving and then someone grabs my hand. I open my eyes to find Izzy standing over me. "Oh my god Olivia you scared me so much don't ever do that to me ever again!" she says as she smothers me with a hug. "Can't breathe" I manage to choke out. "Sorry" she says releasing me. I relize we are not alone. Their are three people standing in front of us. "Before you ask thats Alec, he is the one who found us a saved you" pointing to the one with pitch black hair and bright blue eyes. "That is Isabelle Alec's sister" pointing to the girl with straight pitch black hair you can see the resemblance between them. "The golden one is Jace." she points to the guy with blonde hair and gold eyes. "And finally that is Jace's girlfriend, Clary." she points to the red head with big emreld eyes. They all have these tattoos on them.

I wince and the side of my stomach and looked at it. It had a tattoo on it. I stare and it wide eyed. "Oh my god! You guys tattooed me! Mom is gonna kill me!" I exclaim then me and Izzy look wide eyed at each other. "MOM!" we both shout. "Oh my god we are so dead! Its been two days since they last saw us!" Izzy exclaims. "TWO DAYS! YOU MEAN I HAVE BEEN OUT FOR TWO DAYS!" I shout. "Hey calm down everything is going to be fine." says Alec. "Ok first explain everything to me. I remember us going into that alley then seeing that thing and me pushing you out of the way and then next thing I know all I see is darkness!" I exclaim.

After about an half hour they explain everything to me. How Alec found us, the runes, everything! I'm mad right now and I can tell Izzy is too. "Ok thats it" I start to get up and almost fall if it wasn't for Izzy being beside me to support me. "Come on Izzy we are going to have a little conversation with our dear parents!" I say gritting my teeth.

Clary jumps to my side to help balance me and says "Ok I get it you are angry, but you need to rest." "We need to find oout the truth though" I wine. "Yes I agree with her, but she needs the iratze rune first to help ease the pain" says Jace. "JACE! She already has one rune I doubt she is ready for another, she hasn't even had the proper training yet!" exclaims Alec."Oh please quit being over protective for one second and look at her. She is in pain Alec and those two girls need answers!" Over protective? Why would Alec be over protective of me or Izzy? I think to myself. "Ok fine, but I get to draw it." He walks over to me and lays me down. "This might sting a little" he says. It did sting, but after he was done I felt better. "Ok can we go now I ask impantiently. "Ya, but first you might want to put change" says Isabelle.

I relize My shirt is torn and showing my stomach. "Awe man this was my favorite shirt" I wine. Izzy starts chuckling and says "At least it wasn't your Ross Lynch poster again" I glare at her and she shuts up. "Who's Ross Lynch?" Jace asks. I look at him like he is crazy which he is. I notice out of the corner of my eye Izzy is making slash marks across her throat telling him to shut up. "You mean to tell me you don't know who Ross Lynch is." "Yes what is he one od those stupid boy singers." Jace says. That tears it he isn't going to talk like that! "HE IS ONE OF MY MOST FAVORITE SINGERS BESIDES LUKE BRAYN! HOW DARE YOU INSULT HIM LIKE THAT!" I screamed at him. Everyone besides Izzy is looking at me like I'm crazy. "I tried to warn you" says Izzy. She grabs Clary, Alec, and Isabelle away from him. "This could get ugly" she tells them. They are all eyeballing us and Izzy has fear in her eyes. "Oh please what could she possibly do to me. What are you 15? 16?" says Jace. "Actually for your information I'm 14 years old." I said gritting my teeth. He starts laughing. I've had enough with his cocky additude. "Take back what you said about him right now!" I say calmly, but angrily. "No I think I'll keep it out in the open." he said. "Jace you have no idea what you have just got yourself into." says Izzy. I scream and run and kick him hard where the sun don't shine. He doubles over in pain. I have extremly strong legs. Then I swing a punch at him. Then I feel two people drag me off of him by my arms. I kick and scream for them to let me go. I see it's Isabelle and Alec who got me off of him. They put me in a corner then Izzy gets in front of me and calms me down. Then everyone busts out laughing. Even Clary and she is his girlfriend! I start laughing with them soon. Jace finally gets up and said "You guys are laughing because I literally just got my manhood attacked!"  
"No Jace we are laughing because you just got beat up by a 14 year old teenaged girl with no training!" Alec said between laughs. "I tried to warn you!" Izzy said.

"Ok just get the girl some clothes and lets go." says Jace. "I might have something to fit her" said Clary.

About a half hour later, after I got changed we ended up at our apartment front door. I must say this is so not my outfit choice. A black tank top

with a back tight fitting v-neck , a leather jacket, back skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Izzy says I look, but I like my comfortble stuff. I must admit though I look sorta like a bad***.

We make it up the front door steps and knock on the door, because we lost our keys. My mom opens the door looks at me and Izzy and grabs us and hugs us until we can barly breath! "Don't you girls ever scare us like that ever again!" My mom exclaims. She caught the sight of Alec, Isabelle, Clary, and Jace. "Shadowhunters" she mutters under her breath.

"Mom you guys have got some explaining to do." I said. "Come in" she says and steps aside. Izzy's parents look shocked to see the others. My mom set's down and starts to explain.

"Me and Izzy's parents used to be shadowhunters. We were parabatai's. Me and Izzy's mom ended up pregnant, not with you two though. They were 2 monthes apart. When Izzy's mom was at 9 months and I was at 7 their was a demon battle. A demon attacked Izzy's mom and after it did I saved her. We both got hurt. We lost the babies that very day. Then about 2 years later we found out we was pregnant again. After a few months their was a huge demon attack. It killed your father, Olivia. We ran away and decided that raising you as mundanes would be the safest thing for you both." Me and Izzy looked at each other then and the others. I suddenly got mad. "Were you ever going to tell us what we are!" "Honey we wasn't and we certainly didn't want you finding out this way. And take off what your wearing now you are not a shadow hunter and neither is Izzy."

Finally Izzy spoke up "But you don't seem to understand we are!" "And we want to be one!" "NO" my mom and Izzy's parents shouted. Me and Izzy looked at each other and bolted upstairs to our room and start packing some clothes. We race back down stairs. "Can we stay with you guys and train." I ask Alec. "Yes of course you two can" he replies. "No you two just can't leave us like this!" my mother exclaims. "Watch us" I say coldly. My mother grabs Alec and Jace's arms and says "They won't listen but please just keep them safe." They look at each other and Alec says "We will protect them with our lives" she nods and lets them go.

***Back at the institute***

Isabelle and Clary shows us to our rooms. We have our own rooms, but decide to share one for now. It was midnight before we climbed in bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok well I got bord so I decided I would start writing. As usual Cassandra Clare owns the TMI characters.**

**Back to the story.**

**Olivia's Pov.**

***One week later***

I woke up and Izzy wasn't in the room. She probably went downstairs to get breakfeast. I go to the bathroom to get a shower. I start washing my hair with various shampoos and conditioners. After my shower I blow dry my hair. I find a hair straightener. I've always hated my curls. Since I'm now a shadowhunter maybe it's time for a change.I start straightning my hair. If that certain boy who broke my heart could see me now. No, you can't think about him. I love this new look. I decide to change my style. I put on a black spaghetti strap tank top and tight dark blue jean shorts with my combat boots.

I walk down to the kitchen. As I walk through the doors everyone is in their. They turn around and look at me with shock on their faces. "What are you wearing?" Alec asks. "Um, clothes that's what everyone wears, Alec" I reply. "That's not what I meant" he said. "What did you do to your hair?" Izzy ask. "I found a straightener and decided to straighten my hair. I got tired of my curls" I explained. "Well I like it!" said Isabelle. "Thank you" I said. She smiled.

Izzy drags me out of the kitchen and sets me on the couch. Everyone follows. "This is about him, isn't it?" Izzy ask. "What are you talking about?" I ask. Which I already knew, dang she can read me good. "Its about Leo!" she reply's. "Leo?" Alec ask. I stand up. "This is not about him Izzy" "I know your Olivia I can read you better than anyone else! You haven't been the same since he broke your heart!" "Don't talk about it that way Izzy! It's nothing to do with him!" now we were yelling at each other. "I know that's not true!"

"Who is Leo!" Alec yells. "My ex-boyfriend." I reply. "You can't keep hiding your feelings like that!" Izzy yelled at me. "Like what Izzy! Do you think I want to feel this way! Like their is a big hole punched through my heart! And it hurts! I don't know what to do anymore!" I yell matching her tone. I didn't realize I was crying until she pulled me into a hug. "What happened between you and him?" Jace asks. I look at everyone else. Jace and Alec look angry, and Isabelle and Clary just looked shocked from my explosion. We all sat down and I explained.

"Two months ago I had a crush on Leo. I didn't think he felt the same way. So I tried not to think about it. Me and Izzy only had each other in school. He was apart of the popular crowd so I knew he wouldn't go for anyone like me. Then one day out of the blue he asked me out. The feeling I had felt was so unexplainable. We went out on dates joked around and all. He was my first kiss. I fell in love with him. Little did I know he was just using me for a bet. He had to date me for 6 months, if he did that his friend would pay him $150. He didn't like me, he liked this other girl who thought she was better than everybody else. A week before we left I caught him kissing her. I confronted him about it. He didn't deny it. He just told me the cold hard truth." I hesitated then continued "He started laughing then told me to my face did you really think I could actually love someone like you. I just asked you out because I got 150 bucks if I dated you for 6 months. Who would want you! You only have one friend, no taste in cloths, those bad streaks in your hair, the list goes on and on and on! I never wanted you. Wow I must be a very good actor. I ran away from him crying. The next few days he would tease and try to bother me. If it wasn't for Izzy I would have had a mental break down." I finished and kept crying. Isabelle and Clary rushed over to pull me in a hug. Alec and Jace just sat there looking annoyed. "All that happened a week before we left for New York" said Izzy.

I dried my tears. "Ok enough of this, lets go train!" I said trying to act enthusiastically. Everyone stands up and heads to the training room. Alec grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "I promise I wont let anyone hurt you or Izzy like that ever again" he wispered in my ear. I nodded my head and we went to train.

***After training***

Izzy told me she was glad I let it out and told them. I was sorta glad too. I didn't want to hid it forever. I decided to hide my emotions from now on. To put all of it into my training. Me and Izzy got bord and decided to listen to music. I put my phone into the dock. I put on Luke Bryan Country Girl Shake It For Me. "Now Olivia is coming back!" Izzy exclaimed. "DANCE PARTY!" we shout. Everyone looks in our room to find us dancing to the country music. After the song is over everyone starts laughing. Maybe living here won't be that bad.

Maryse calls us to the library. "Whats this about?" Jace asks. "Well the clave is sending two shadowhunters to live with us." said Maryse. "Really who?" I ask. "Well I don't have any names all I know is that one of them is 14 the other 13, they are boys, and they are parabatai." "How long are they gonna be living with us?" Alec ask. "I don't know probably for a while." she replied. "When will they be here?" Isabelle ask. "Tomorrow, so go get some sleep and be nice to our new guests tomorrow" Maryse replied.

After the meeting was over Me and Izzy sat in our room talking. "So what do you think the boys will be like?" I ask. "I don't know. Hopefully they are nice" she replied. "Are you feeling any better?" she asks me. "Better than I did today. But things have changed. I'm not that same Olivia I was. I'm gonna be stronger than that." I reply. "Well as long as the old Olivia isn't entirly gone, I'm fine with it" She hugged me. As we pulled away I said "So Izzy I want to ask you something" "What is it?" she asks. "Well you know how those two boys are parabatai's?" I ask. "Yea" "Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my parabatai?" "Of course! If you wasn't going to ask me I was gonna ask you!" she exclaimed. "Good because I can't imagine my life without you in it!" I said. "And I can't imagine a life without you in it either!" she said. "Ok we will ask tomorrow after the guests arrive!" I exclaim. "Ok" she said.

We spend the rest of the night acting crazy, listening to music, and talk until we fell asleep. We acted just like we would before everything happened. While we talk and go fangirl and all I wonder how tomorrow will go.

**I will try to have another chapter out soon please read and review! Thanks to everyone who like my story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As you know I don't own the TMI characters Cassandra Clare does. Now back to the story.**

**Olivia's Pov.**

Izzy was still in the bed asleep so I decide to go ahead and get ready. Maryse says the new guests will be here this morning sometime around 10. I check the time and see that it is 9:30. Crap we over slept. "IZZY WAKE YOUR BUTT UP WE OVER SLEPT!" I yell while shaking her. "Five more minutes" she mumurs. "Izzy the knew guests will be here and we only have 30 minutes to get ready!" I tell her. "Crap the new guests" she got up and we started getting ready.

She puts on her light blue skinny jeans, a purple tank top with a baby blue v-neck over it, and her combat boots. I decide to change it up a little bit. I put on my dark blue skinny jeans, a dark purple tank top with a black crop top over it, and some 3-inch ankle cut high heeled boots. Izzy just looks at me like I'm crazy. "I never thought I'd see the day were you would wear heels" said Izzy. "Well things change" I said. "Are you sure this isn't just about him?" she ask. "No Izzy I needed a change. Now we only have 10 minutes left and I'm gonna go straighten my hair." I said. She looks at me for a second then shrugs. As I straighten my hair Izzy brushes her teeth. When I think my hair is straight enough I brush my teeth and Izzy brushes her hair.

We head down stairs and here talking. "Crap they are already here" I wisper to Izzy. "Oh well I guess we are just gonna have to be fashionably late" she shrugs and I roll my eyes. We head down stairs and I say "Hey I'm so sorry we are late. We over slept!" I exclaim. We make our way down and Maryse said "That's fine girls better late than never!"

Alec, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary are looking at me. Yes ok I've changed my fashion style big whoop. I turn to see two guys. One is looking at me the other is looking at Izzy. The one looking at me has brown hair, he is tan, and has dark blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Gansey and this is my parabatai Damon." he said. Damon is tan a little lighter than Gansey, he has curly black hair, and brown eyes. "Hey, I'm Izzy and this is my best friend,or you could really say were sisters, Olivia" Izzy said. "Well now that the introductions are over let me show you to your rooms" said Alec. "We'll see you two around" said Gansey. He winked at me and Damon smiled at Izzy. I couldn't help but blush and I saw Izzy had a little blush too. "Come on" said Alec seeing them and our blushes. He showed them out of room and Jace followed. "Well I'll be in the library if anyone needs me" said Maryse. She walked out.

"Well that wasn't weird at all" Isabelle said sarcastically. "What do you mean?" Clary ask. "Oh by the angel couldn't you tell. Gansey totally likes you Olivia, and Damon likes you Izzy." Isabelle stated. "No we all just met that can't be" said Izzy. "The way they looked at you and they made you two blush like that." "Oh I noticed that too now,that I think about it" said Clary. "No I think you two are just crazy" I said. "Ok think what you want, but I know what I saw" Isabelle said.

"Whatever. Hey me and Izzy were talking last night and we want to become parabatai" I said changing the subject. "Ok we will have to talk to Maryse about it, but it's fine with us." said Isabelle and Clary nodded.

After that me and Izzy went back to my room. "So what do you think about what Isabelle said?"I ask. "I don't know, I think she is crazy" she replied. "I did see the way Damon was looking at you, that was one thing she was right on" I continued "And I saw how you was looking at him, their was a connection between you two." "I'm not ready for a relationship, Olivia, and I highly doubt you are too." she said. "We all know I'm not ready, but what this is about you. Why aren't you ready?" I ask. "I never wanted to tell you this" she said. "Wait have you been keeping a secret from me?" She nods. "What is it I thought we told each other everything!" I exclaim. "Ok I'll tell you" she said.

"Do you remember a few months ago when I dated Travis." I nodded "Wasn't that Leo's best friend" I ask. She nods and continues "Well things were going good at first. Then he would be abusive when I did or said something wrong. At first it was just a few slaps. He would always apologize and beg for forgiveness. Then he started punching. When I broke up with him he cut me. I only had two scares from him. Then he had to move. So I finally I was free and I haven't seen him since. I'm glad that relationship only lasted for a month though. It could have gotten a lot worse. I would always hide the brusies so no one could see them and try to put on a smile." She starts crying a little.

"I knew something was wrong during that time!" I exclaim. "I know, but I didn't want to tell you" she said. "But you could have and we could have done something about it" I said. "I know, but it's in the past now. I just don't want another guy to hurt me." she said. "Not on my watch they won't!" I tell her. She smiles and we hug. She wipes her tears. "Come on lets go do something" I say. She nods.

We go downstairs Alec, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Gansey, and Damon are talking. Alec and Jace look at Izzy with concern. I shake my head and give them an "It's ok" look. Then Alec gives me a "I will talk to you later" look. I nod.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I ask. "Well I was thinking we could fit in some training" said Jace. "Oh come on Gansey and Damon just got here, lets do something fun!" Izzy exclaims. "Well what do you have in mind?" Damon ask.

"Oh lets play truth or dare!" Isabelle said with a smirk. Oh no this can't be good I think to myself.

**So sorry my chapter is so short I'll try to make it longer next time! Please read and review I would love to hear your idea's for the story!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Game

**I'm so sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I was having writers block! But don't worry I'm back and still alive. As usual Cassandra Clare owns the TMI characters I just own the plot!**

**Olivia's Pov.**

We all stare at Isabelle like she is crazy. "What are you eight?" says Jace sarcastically. Isabelle shoots him a glare. "No, but to make it interesting if you don't do the truth or the dare you have to take off one piece of clothing."

"Ok I'm in" I said. Everyone looks at me. "What it sounds fun" I said. "Ok I'll play too" says Izzy. Everyone else murmurs in agreement. "Hey why don't we call Magnus and Simon to join us?" Clary asks. "Who?" said me and Izzy. "Oh ya they haven't met them yet. Simon is my bestfriend and Izzy's boyfriend, and Magnus is Alec's boyfriend." said Clary. Alec blushed. "Cool" me and Izzy said. Alec looked relieved. Isabelle wipped out her phone to call them.

After they got their and introductions were done Isabelle said excitedly "Let the game begin! Ok I'll start, hmmm, Magnus truth or dare?"

**Magnus's Pov.**

"Dare" I said. I wanted to start off the game with something good. "Ok I dare you to go streaking in the park while screaming I'm pregnant" Isabelle said in a mischivious voice. "And Alec can go with you to make sure you do the dare, because frankly I doubt any of us would like to see that besides Alec" she added. Alec started madly blushing. Oh joy I think to myself. "Fine" I said.

In the middle of the dare an old lady comes up to me, wacking me with her purse, and screaming at me. "HOW *Wack* DARE *Wack* YOU *Wack* COME *Wack* IN *Wack* THIS *Wack* PARK *Wack* WITH *Wack* NO *Wack* CLOTHES *Wack* ON *Wack* AND YOUR A MAN FOR GOODNESS SAKES! *Big wack*" she screams. "OK SLOW YOUR ROLL LADY I'M LEAVING." I shout back at her. I run back to the institute as fast as I could still screaming I'm pregnant.

Alec and I got back in their and I put my clothes back on while Alec explained what happened. Once I got back in their everyone was laughing their butts off! "I swear that woman had that purse filled full of bricks" I said and that just made everyone laugh harder.

After everyone quit laughing I said "Ok my turn now. Damon, truth or dare"

**Damon's Pov.**

Everyone has been nice to us so far. I have my eyes on that Izzy girl. She is so beautiful with her long black hair and brown eyes. Arg what's happening to me! I get snapped out of my thoughts when Magnus asked me "Truth or dare" I think for a while. "Truth" I say. "Sissy" said Jace. Izzy and Clary is on both sides of him and they punch both of his arms at the same time. "Ow what was that for!" Jace exclaims. "They just got here Jace and you can't even show a little respect" said Izzy. She was defending me. Whoa I didn't expect that. She just seems so quite. "Ok on the the game. Since your new here I'll go easy on you. Tell us a little about yourself before you came here." said Magnus.

"Um ok, well we came from the Texas institute-" I start, but was interupted by Olivia. "Oh my god I've always wanted to go to Texas and see all the western sites! Is it true they have all kinds of cowgirl boots!" Ok weird I look at Izzy. My expression must have been weird because she explained "Sorry Olivia here is a country girl" Really? She doesn't look very country. These girls are just full of surprises. Then I continued "We just needed to get away so the clave send us here. Oh and Gansey turned 14 last month and I turn 14 in two months."

"Cool" says Izzy. I feel heat rising to my checks. Gansey was smirking at me. I could tell he had his eyes on that Olivia girl. I hope he doesn't hurt her like all his other "girls". See Gansey is a huge player and has hurt a lot of girls. Hopefully this time is different. Izzy see's my expression and grins at it. Dang she's cute. I will mentally slap myself for that later.

"Ok Izzy truth or dare"

**Izzy's Pov.**

Hehehe...he blushed at something I said. Wait were did that come from. No way in he** was I fixing to get hurt again. "Ok Izzy truth or dare" says Damon. "Truth" I said. "Tell me a secret of yours" he says. Oh. Crap. Olivia looks at me with a worried look. She knows every single thing about me. She shakes her head at me. I understand what she means. I took off my top leaving my tank top on. "Sorry I don't like telling people about my personal life" I said.

I grin mischiviously. "Jace truth or dare"

**Jace's Pov.**

"Dare, Truth is for whimps" I get a lot of glares from people in the room. "I dare you to go and face your biggest fear" Crap. "HE** TO THE NO I'M NOT GONNA FACE THOSE BLOODTHIRSTY LITTLE BEASTS." "Jace their just ducks" says Clary in a soothing voice. People start laughing. "Awww is the big bad Jace Lightwood afraid of a little duck" says Olivia while she trys to contain her laughter. "Fine I'll do it" "Ok I have to see this" Oliva said getting up. Everyone else gets up with her. Oh joy everyone is coming.

When we get to the park I see them. It starts approaching me. Oh crap. I start running and screaming. I ran all the way back to the institute. Everyone else came in laughing their butts off. "Yes haha very very now lets get on with the game!" I snap. They all sit back down snickering.

"Isabelle truth or dare" I said.

**Isabelle's Pov.**

He really should already know my answer. "DARE!" I scream. "I dare you to kiss Magnus" Ok I know he is my shopping partner and all but no he is too glittery for me. I take off my top. "Sorry Magnus not today" I said. "Don't worry about it I'm saving it all for Alec" he says with a wink. Alec starts blushing. My turn now. Perfect! Now time to get these two together. "Gansey truth or dare"

**Gansey's Pov.**

Ever since I've been here I couldn't get her out of my mind. With her black hair and honey blonde streaks. Oh and those big brown eyes. Their more of a light brown. Ahg what I'm I thinking. I'm with a different girl like everyday! What's so different about this one! I can tell she is different though. I need to mentally punch myself for that later.

"Gansey truth or dare" said Isabelle. I'm not a wimp. "Dare" I say bravely. "I dare you to kiss Olivia for one full minute" OH HE** TO THE YA! I think. Alec and Jace just look plain out mad. "ISABELLE!" Alec exclaims. "What I'm doing them a favor" said Isabelle with a smirk. "No. Your. Not." said Jace. Oh great their the big overly protective brothers I think to myself. "What it's just a kiss, I think it will be fun" I say winking at her. Damon does a facepalm and Olivia blushes and looks down. God she's cute. No don't think that way! Alec and Jace growls while Clary and Magnus are trying to calm them down. "Ok are you gonna do it or not!" exclaims Isabelle. "Ya" I reply. Izzy shoots a worried glare at Olivia and Olivia nods like it's gonna be ok. Obvisiouly their is something going on with them and I intend to find out.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you I've had experince" I said and smirked. "Ok" she said in a small voice. I walked over to her, she looks kinda scared. I gentally put my lips against hers. I feel electricity go through me. It's like fireworks are shooting everywhere. I don't know if she feels it too, but I'm guessing she does because she snakes her arms around my neck and kisses me back. I lick her bottom lip for enterance and she opens her mouth. Our tounges start doing a dance together. Then the timer goes off. She pulls awayand trys to catch her breath. She looks at me I smile. She looks down and blushes. "Well that was very nice maybe we can do it again sometime" I say with a smirk followed by a wink. If it's even possible her face got redder. I looked around. Jace and Alec are having to be held back.

"Ok well obviously everyone needs to calm down so maybe we will finish this game another day" said Isabelle. She sprinted to her room followed by Simon. Clary and Magnus literally had to drag Jace and Alec to their rooms. They give me a look saying "We will talk about this later". "Uh well that was akward" said Izzy. "Ya well it was nice meeting y'all, but we have to go now bye!" said Olivia running to her room with Izzy following her.

"Whoa, you like her don't you" said Damon with a smirk. "What no it was just a kiss" I reply. "Well ok what ever you sayyyy" he said in a sing songy voice. "Dude really" I said as we walk to our rooms. "Sorry" he muttered under his breath.

**Olivia's Pov.**

I run into my room and Izzy in right on my heels. "Olivia are you ok?" Izzy asks me worriedly. "Ya I'm fine" "Do you want to talk about it?" "No" She looks at me with a worried face. "At least not now" "Ok promise me you will talk to me when you feel like it" "Ok I promise" She smiles. The truth is I don't want to drag anyone into my problems. I'm just gonna keep it bottled up for now.

Jace and Alec barges in followed by Clary, Isabelle, Magnus, and Simon. "Um haven't you ever heard of knocking" I ask. "Ya we wanted to talk to you and Izzy" said Alec. "Why was Izzy upset and you looking at her worried before we played truth or dare?" asked Isabelle. Izzy and I exchanged glances. "Well um" I say trying to think of something. "It's ok Olivia I'll tell them" said Izzy. "Are you sure?" I ask. She nods and told them everything about Travis. After she is done she is in tears and we are englufed by hugs. "Wow both of you need to find a real man because the ones you two have had before, that is just terrible!" Isabelle exclaims. "ISABELLE!" Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Magnus exclaim together. "What I'm just stating the truth!" she says defensively. "Wait what do you mean by both of them isn't it just Izzy?" Magnus asks. Oh my god everyone wants to know about our terrible love life's I think to myself! I told my story once again. Now it's my turn to cry. I looked and saw my door was wide open. Oh crap I hope no one heard us.

**Damon's Pov.**

I start to hear stuff outside my door. Gansey must have heard it too because I saw him easdropping beside Olivia's wide open door. "What are you doing?" I ask in a wisper crouching down beside him. "Shhh" he wispers back. I hear voices I hear Isabelle asking Izzy why she had been crying before truth or dare. I was wondering that myself. She explains everything about her ex boyfriend. That no good bast*** I think to myself. Gansey looks shocked. How could someone treat a girl like that? Then Isabelle exclaims about how they both need better boyfriends than their last. What Olivia too? Obviously Magnus was thinking the same thing because he asked. She finally gave in and told them. Gansey looks just plain pissed right now. I knew he liked her. We both creep back into our rooms and I hear Gansey punch the wall. Whoa he really does like that girl. Just like I like Izzy, I would never hurt her like that, or hurt her period.

**Olivia's Pov.**

"Ok can we please change the subject" I pleade. "Ok fine what else are we gonna talk about then?" Clary asked. "Well next week is mine and Izzy's birthday! We turn 15!" I exclaim. "And the weirdest part about it is that we are just a day apart!" Izzy exclaims. "I GET TO PLAN THE PARTY!" Isabelle shouts. Dang that girl has got some lungs. "NO" said Alec. "What why their will be all kinds of fun games. I'll to the girls hair, makeup, and choose their outfits. Oh and the best part is that mom and dad will be is Irdis for the next three weeks! It will just be all of us" she said. "Isabelle breath" said Clary. "Oh and since they will be 15 technically its leagal for them to drink!" she adds. Me and Izzy look at each other and grin. We have always wanted to experience a hangover. "No Isabelle abselutally not!" says Jace. "What we will all we to drunk to remember anything, well exept for Simon, but we can put something in his blood!" said Isabelle. "Hey" said Simon. "What?" she asks. "Fine"Alec and Jace grumble in agreement.

**Hmmm wow a party. Anything could happen! Please read and review! I would love to hear what you think or any idea's you have for the story! I will try to have the next chapter up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Birthday Party

**Thanks to all the people who have liked my story so far! I have some great idea's for the future of the story, but I couldn't have thought such great things to make this story so interesting without the help of one of my good friends, Fineprint55. As usual I sadly don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does. Anyway back to the story.**

**Olivia's Pov.**

***One week later***

So tonight is the party and Isabelle is freaking out. She has already got all the decorations yup and everything, but it's our outfits. Oh gosh now I see what Clary goes through. So finally Isabelle put Clary in an emreld green strapless dress that goes down to her knees and it looks like it's very tight and uncomfortable on her. She looks really pretty with her makeup done lightly and her hair in her big bouncy red curls. Izzy got put in a purple dress, with straps that hugged her shoulders, that was tight at the waist and flowed down in ruffles to her knees. She had a little more makeup than Clary, and Isabelle curled Izzy's hair. She looked really pretty. Oh crap my turn. I start slowly backing out of the room when Isabelle says "STOP! Don't you leave this room until I've given you a makeover. See Izzy and Clary got one and their not complaining"

Izzy makes slash mark over her neck then mouthed "It's torture". And Clary said "Don't worry I've learned to live with it"

I growl then sit in the chair. She starts straightening my hair and just leaves it down. Then on to makeup she applied base, black sparkly eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and put dark red lipstick on my lips. Then she put me in a black strapless dress that huged my skin tight then flowed out when it got to my waist. Then got out some 8 inch pumps. "Um Isabelle I am not wearing those just to break something" I said.

"Oh come on I saw you walk perfectally in them last week" she said. "They were 3 inches" I replied matching her tone. "Your wearing these and that's final" she said and gave me a deathly glare. "Well Izzy and Clary got 4 so why do I have to have 8"

"Well A: because neither of them can walk in them, well Clary can she just cant run. B: Beacause I have faith in you. And C: You. Are. Going. To. Wear. Them." she said that last part in a deadly tone. "Fine" I grumble and take the heels from her. "Perfect ok now everyone out so I can get ready.

We go down stairs to find the boys waiting for us. When we got in their the boys jaws dropped. Damon was just staring at Izzy, Gansey had his mouth still open and looking at me, Jace was looking at Clary like she was a piece of meat. Alec, Magnus, and Simon just looked plain shocked. "Well I see Isabelle got a hold of all of you" said Jace and smirked.

"Yes and she put me in these death traps" I said pointing to my feet. Jace was about to reply when Gansey said "Well I like it" and winked at me. Ok that was akward since we kissed. I think I'm over Leo now. What the heck am I thinking! No Gansey doesn't like me and from what Damon has said about him he is a really big player and breaks just about every girls hearts. "Ok well lets get this party started!" Jace exclaims.

"We can't Isabelle is still getting ready" said Clary. Alec snorts "Yes Isabelle is always late and always says it was a fashion emergency."

Magnus, Alec, and Simon start talking. Clary sits in Jace's lap and whispers something into her ear that makes her blush. Izzy and Damon are in a deep conversation. So that just leaves me and Gansey. I walk over and sit right by him. "Hi" I said shyly. Wait why should I be shy. "Hey. So look I was wondering if you felt anything in that kiss" Gansey asked. Yes I did feel something. It was lik electricity was running up and down me. It was like sparks were flying everywere. "No" I lied. "Oh ok" he said seeming disappointed.

"So we don't know that much about each other" I said trying to change the subject. "Well maybe we should get to know each other better" Gansey said with a smirk. "Ok how about we play 20 questions" I said. "Ok well I'll go first. What's your favorite thing about me?" he ask.

"Your hair, ok now what's your favorite thing about me?"

"Your big brown eyes, I love how they are a really light brown. What's your favorite color?"

"Camo" I reply quick.

"Camo? As in camouflage?"

"Yes as in camoflage"

"That's not a color"

"Yes it is, don't forget I'm a country girl."

"Yes I've realized that, but why?"

"Well me and Izzy grew up in Alabama as mundanes. Then we moved to New York. I got attacked by a demon and Alec saved us. We found out we were shadowhunters, and our parents kept it a secret from us just so they could protect us. They said we couldn't be shadowhunters so we left and now we are getting used to the institute as our home." I explained.

"Whoa so when did all this happen?"

"A week before you and Damon got here."

He was about to say something when Isabelle barged through the doors. "Ok people lets get this party started!"

We eat and goof off a little then open presents. Me and Izzy mostly got weapons, but who cares!

"Ok now time for the first game. The drinking game! Now two people go at a time and takes one shot and walks in a straight line. The first one who wobbles loses." she explains. "The birthday girls go first!" she exclaims.

She pours the first shot and I down it. Dang its strong. Izzy has a weird expression on her face and I can tell that I do too. Everyone starts laughing. So I said "Shut up this is our first drink"

We are still walking in a straight line on shot 13. On shot 24 I begin to feel a little typsy. I can tell Izzy is too. We both start wobbling on our next one. "It's a draw" said Isabelle disapointed.

Next is Damon and Gansey. Damon loses on shot 37. Dang them boys can drink. Then Alec and Jace goes up. Alec loses on shot 44, and I thought Gansey and Damon were bad! Isabelle and Clary goes up. Clary loses on her 20th shot, I can tell she ain't much of a drinker. Magnus starts drinking a few shots and I can tell Isabelle put something in Simons blood. Soon enough we are all drunk.

"Ok now lets play spin the bottle!" Isabelle slurs in a peppy voice. We all gather around the empty bottle. Izzy spins first and it lands on Damon. She sets beside him and gave him a kss on the lips. Then he spent it and it landed on Isabelle. They shared a quick kiss. Isabelle spent it and it landed on Magnus. Isabelle just gave him a peck. He spent it and it landed on Alec. They shared a long deep kiss then Isabelle cleared her throat "Um guys don't do that here, get a room!"

"Fine we will" said Magnus. He stood up with Alec following behind him. Gansey spent the bottle and it landed on me. Really again! I mentally facepalmed myself. I could tell he was drunk, but hey I was too! He pulled me into his lap and crashed his lips into mine. I kissed back. It only lasted a few seconds until I relized people were in the room. I pulled away and still sat in his lap though. Jace and Clary were the second couple to leave. I looked over to see Izzy and Damon in a deep makeout session. Then Isabelle and Simon left.

I looked at Gansey and he pulled me toward his room. I was to drunk to care. We started making out then I climbed in his bed and fell asleep in his arms.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I'll try to make it longer next time. Does anyone have any idea's for OPT names? Please read and review I would love to hear from you! If I get some good reviews I might just put it in my next author's note! Until next time take care!**

**Love, TBCFS.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Argument

**Sorry I took a while to update but I've had school and homework, I know lame excuse, but here it is. And Please read and review! 264 of you already have read thank you so much! Oh and I got one good review so I will fulfill my promise and put it in my authors note!**

**_Guest-I love it so far keep writing!_**

**Thank you for who ever posted this!  
**

**Ok now the story continues!**

**Olivia's Pov.**

I woke up with my head pounding. Then I noticed I was cuddled with someone. All the memory's flooded through from last night. Crap I'm in the same bed with Gansey. He is an amazing kisser though! Wait no I'm not falling for another player. Am I?

I quitely get up and go to my room. I checked the time 2:44 P.M. Gosh we have slept the whole day. I strip and take a shower. I wash off all my makeup and wash my hair. I get out and towel dry my hair and brush it. I'll straighten it later. Ugh I can not tame my curls. Then I brushed my teeth.

I walk back into my room and decide to put on something comfortable. Gray sweatpants and a camo tank top. I walk out to go find the others.

**Izzy's Pov.**

I woke up to sunshine on my face. I'm in my room, but someone is beside me. Oh crap, I think as I remember what happened last night. Damon and I started making out then we passed out on my bed. Dang I must have had a lot to drink, I can tell by the way my head is pounding. He started to stir in his sleep. Then his eyes fluttered open. We both sat up.

"Good morning" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning"

"What time is it?"

I look over at the clock "Um, dang it's 2:25 in the afternoon!"

He chuckles "Well it looks like we've slept all day. Look about last night-"

I cut him off "Ya sorry about that"

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for, last night was one of the best nights of my life!"

"What?"

"Your the first girl I've ever had feelings for and I really, really like you"

"I feel the same way. Wait the first? You've never had any other girlfriends?"

"Nope, no one has ever caught my eye. Gansey was always the lady's man. He teases me about it when he has never kept one girl for at least the second day"

This shocks me. He is going after Olivia. I can tell she really likes him. "Should we be worried about Olivia?"

He looks at me with sympathy written all over his face. "To tell you the truth I'm not so sure" I must look either sad or really pissed off. I guess it's a little bit of both because he hugs me. I said "If he hurts her I will kill him!" Damon chuckles "You really care about Olivia don't you"

I look at him with a "duh" expression. "Ya we have been best friends since I could remember. We grew up as mundanes. Our parents always kept it secret from us. They claim it was so they could protect us. We moved to New York thinking we were mundanes. Olivia and I decided to go out and explore. We got attacked by a demon and Olivia got hurt by it. Alec found us and he brought us back to the institute to heal her. I was so scared I wasn't sure if she was gonna make it. Then two days later she finally woke up. I was so happy. It was funny when she woke up she attacked Jace because he said something bad about her favorite singer." I chuckled at the memory. Wait why am I telling him all this? I don't know, but he just seemed so trustworthy.

Damon laughs "Well that means I get to help train you" then adds "and Olivia of course" he blushes.

"Ok, ok, enough of my life. Back to the last subject. You've never had a girlfriend?"

He shakes his head "I was kinda hoping you would be my first"

I blush, but then remember my last relationship "I'm not sure if I'm ready for another relationship"

"Is is because of that last basta** you dated?"

This shocked me, how in the he** did he know about Travis. "How did you know" I asked him in a part whisper.

"Gansey and I overheard you and Olivia explain your relationships to the others"

Crap I should have shut that door. Then he takes my hands "Izzy I would never hurt you in any way ever"

"I believe you" I said. He smiles then kisses me. It was nice to know someone cared about me (in that way). Then I pull back. "I need to take a shower, get all my makeup off, and to top it all of my first hangover isn't that great."

He laughs "Don't worry I've gotton used to it with Gansey being my parabatai. He tends to get drunk a lot."

He goes off to his room and I go to my bathroom. I smile, I have a boyfriend that actually cares! Then I think of Gansey. By the way Damon explains him, he is a huge manwhore. Ugh I hope Olivia doesn't go for him. She is just getting over a relationship and she doesn't need another bad one. Wait now he knows about Leo. Shit. We'll have to deal with it later.

I take off my dress and step in the shower. I wash my hair and scrub myself to make sure I'm clean and my makeup is off. I step out towel off and towel dry my hair. I brush my hair and teeth. I decide to wear skinny jeans and a loose T-shirt. I walk into Olivia in the hallway.

"Well you got what you wanted. How does your first hangover feel" she teases.

"It hurts my head is pounding, I've just gotten used to all this light, I can't stand loud sounds, and to top it all of I feel like shit"

"Same" she said.

"Hey your curls are back" I said.

"Ya I'll straighten it later" she rolls her eyes.

"Oh I have some news!" I exclaim.

"What is it?"

"Me and Damon are together!"

She looks shocked at first but then it turned into a warm smile and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you finally found someone who will actually treat you good" I knew what she meant by that, Travis scarred me but now that I have Damon that scare is fading.

"So what's going on between you and Gansey?" I ask.

"I honestly don't know. We were both pretty drunk last night and I woke up in his bed"

"Well do you maybe sorta have a crush on him?"

She blushed "I think so"

"I take that as a yes" We laugh.

We walk into the kitchen. Everyone must still be asleep. We find and take some tylenol. We are sitting on the counter and Olivia breaks the silence first "I need some chocolate" I laugh. She loves chocolate. Never try to take chocolate or cookies from her. I had to learn that the hard way.

"When don't you need chocolate?" I said.

"I need chocolate everyday" She jumps off the counter and looks in the cabinets.

"I don't think they would have chocolate here"

"Well they will just have to learn to have a stash of it. Especially now that I'm here." she laughs.

"Ya and they won't want to bother you on your periods either" I said laughing with her. We both laughing histearically.

When I'm finally able to speak "Remember when you were on it in middle school and that guy bothered you" That only makes us laugh harder.

She said "He had it coming" We kept laughing.

"Yup don't take chocolate from Olivia on her period!"

"No don't take chocolate away from Olivia period!" We are literally howling. I'm laughing so hard my stomach is starting to hurt!

Then Gansey walks in holding his head "Guys shut the he** up" he mutters.

"Well I can tell someone is grumpy this morning" said Olivia.

"What did I just say" This is starting to get heated, and he should know that NO ONE TALKS TO MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT.

I'm about to tell him off when Olivia says "Ok you are not the boss of me, and what the he** is wrong with you! You sure as he** wasn't treating me like this last night when you were trying to suck my face off!" Were did all this come from?

"Please I could get any girl I want" Ok he is crossing the line now.

I could tell Olivia was hurt by this but then it turns into anger. "I'm not your toy you can just play with then just drop when your ready for a new one. I can't believe I even thought for a second you might actually be different." she screams at him. She has tears streaming down her face and goes up to him and slaps him leaving a handprint on his cheek and runs up to her room.

I walk up to him. He is stunned to what he just heard and saw from her. "I know your heard about her ex boyfriend. Damon told me. You are just so sick I can't believe you. Your just like him. A lying, cheating, manwhore! And if you thought you ever had a chance with her their gone now by the way you just treated her." I slap him "That was for treating her like a piece of shit" I punch him "That was for bringing up bad memory's" I knee him at his manhood and he doubles over "That was for making her cry" I crouch down beside him and said "If your ever hurt her again you will be dealing with me again but don't worry it will just be ten times worse."

I run out of the kitchen going to find her when I run into Damon. "Whoa what happened" He asked.

"Why don't you ask your manwhore of a parabatai" I said with venom in my voice. He looks at me with wide eyes and runs into the kitchen.

I go to her room and knock on the door. "Olivia are you ok in their"

"I'm fine Izzy" She walks out with her hair still in curls, tennis shoes, yoga pants, and a sports bra on with her Iphone and ear buds in. "I'm going for a run I just need to clear my head, I'll be back later"

I stop her and look into her eyes. I can read her better than anyone else. But I see nothing. "Ok don't stay out to long"

She rolls her eyes "Ok, but I'll be fine though I have a couple of daggers with me" she smiles. "Ok then call if you need anything." she nods and walks out the doors.

Then I walk back into the kitchen and see Simon and Clary in a deep conversation, Jace and Alec bickering about which blade is better, Isabelle and Magnus looking at a fashion magazine, and Damon sitting beside a pissed off Gansey. It looks like he drew an iratze, because all the bruises are gone. Damon looks up at me, smiles, and holds his arms out to me. I walk straight into them and sit on his lap. Everyone looks at us like we are crazy. "Oh ya I forgot to mention Damon and I are together now." Alec looks at him looks at me then looks at Damon again.

"Ok I approve, but if you hurt her-" Alec started but was cut off by Damon. "Don't worry I have no intentions of hurting her."

"Good glad we are on the same page" said Alec.

"I KNEW IT! Haha I told you so!" Isabelle exclaimed. Damon gave me a questioning look. I gave him a look that said "I'll tell you later". He nodded.

"I think you two are a great couple" said Clary.

"Ya your fine but if you do hurt her I will be with Alec on that one" said Jace.

"Not to ruin the beautiful moment hear but where is Olivia?" Magnus asked

I look at Gansey and he just paled. The bastard. You know what I'm gonna give him a taste of his own medicine. I stand up out of Damon's lap. "Oh didn't our dear Gansey tell you what happened between them this morning?" I gave Gansey a glare and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"No what happened?" asked Alec following my glare.

"Gansey decided so act like a total asshat this morning to Olivia. So long story short, things were said, he brought up out some bad memories, Olivia slapped Gansey and left crying. So after that I slap, punched, and kneed him in his manhood. Then I went to find Olivia and she was walking out of her room, she said she was going for a run and needed to clear her head." I explained. They all stare at me in shock then turn to Gansey. He looks afraid.

Clary and Isabelle goes up to him and slaps him. Magnus just makes a blow right in his jaw. Simon kicks him in the shin. Jace and Alec goes and picks him up and carries him out. We all follow, and end up in the training room. They pick up all kinds of knifes. Simon and Magnus holds him up on the wall as they pin him up on the wall. Jace makes the first blow after Gansey is up on the wall. Alec kicks him in the stomach. They gave him a warning look and we started to leave.

"Wait are you just gonna leave me up here!" Gansey exclaimed.

"Yes we are it might actually do you some good." said Damon.

"Some parabatai you are!" he shouts as we leave, but we just ignore his comment.

"Guys there is something you should know about Gansey." We all turn and look at him.

He starts again "Well whenever he gets drunk and has a hangover he is really moody it's like he is mad at the world."

"He still shouldn't have gone off on Olivia like that" said Clary.

"I know" was all he said.

**Olivia's Pov.**

I've been running for a while now. I stop at a store and get a lot of junk food and a lot of chocolate. I run to the park and sit down for a while because I'm tired. There was a lot of cute ducks their, oh Jace would be terrified. I decide to go back to the institute to face my problems, or problem.

After a shower I change into some skinney jeans, camo top, with my brown boots. I walk downstairs Izzy, and Alec are in the kitchen. "By the angel Olivia you scared us." said Alec.

Izzy jumps up and hugs me."Don't ever do that again" she said.

"Gee guys I wasn't gone that long." I said.

"Wasn't gone that long! You've been gone since like 3 and now it's" Alec checks his watch "7:22! You were gone over four hours! What have you got to say for yourself!" he rants.

"Well I went for a really long run, then I went to the store to get some stuff for me, and I stopped at the park to take a break." I explained. "Hey where's Gansey? I need to had a little chat with him?" I ask.

Izzy starts snickering and Alec has a big smile on his face "Well Izzy told us what happened and why you were out, so he got a few kicks, punches, and um-" Alec started but then was cut off by Izzy's laughter then he joins in.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I think it would be better if I showed you" said Alec and walked out. We followed him into the training room. Clary, Isabelle, and Jace was in there, Magnus and Simon must have left, and Gansey was stuck on the wall. I bust out laughing.

"Oh yes haha very funny" says Gansey sarcastically "can you let me down now? I've been up here for hours."

"We'll leave you two to it" said Jace. They all walk out. It's just me and Gansey now.

"I hope you've learned your lesson" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Ya, ya just get it over with."

"Why did you say those things to me this morning?"

He sighed "I really don't know. Everytime I wake up with a hangover I say stuff I don't mean, I never wanted to hurt you. It was never my intentions to hurt you. I really and truly am sorry and I hope we can start over"

"I'd like that" I smile. Oh crap what am I thinking?

"Me too, now could you get me down from here?"

"Oh ya sorry" I completally forgot he was on the wall. After I take out all the knife he falls to his knees and stretches. "Ahh that's better" he said and I laughed at him.

I sit down beside him. We look into each others eyes for a minute he leans in. By the angel he is gonna kiss me! I put a hand on his chest and stop him "I like you a lot I really do it's just can we take things slower this time." I ask.

He looks sad but then it turns into a grin "Sure I don't mind, but can I call you my girlfriend now if I take you on a date Saturday night?"

I smile and blush "Why yes you can" he smiles too, then touches my hair "I like what you did with your hair"

"It's natural curls, I can never tame it I like it straight better."

"Either way is fine with me, oh and I'm totally digging the country look" I smile.

"I've always been country"

"Well I love it" Oh my gosh he could not be any sweeter right now! I kiss him then pull back "Come on lets go" he said. He stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it. We turned around and saw Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Clary, and Izzy.

"Um how long have you guys been their?" I ask.

"We never left" said Izzy. Isabelle had a smirk on her face.

"By the angel" I said and facepalmed. Gansey just laughed "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked sarcastically. Before anyone could say anything else Maryse called us downstairs. "Guys I would like you to meet our new guests they will be staying here for a while and I want you to be very nice to them." she said. She stepped out of the way so we could see them.

Holy shit. This can not be happening!

**Ohhhhh cliffhanger! I know what your probably wondering who was at the door, but I can't tell you right now. Oh and I need help on ship names for Damon and Izzy, and Gansey and Olivia! Please read and review it would mean so much to me, oh and I know about my grammer problem but I'm horrible at English, gosh so many rules in that subject! Anyway thank those of you who love my story so far. If you love my story please tell me in the reviews, it might just end up in my next notifications! Until next time!**

**Love, TBCFS.**


	10. Chapter 10 The arrival

**I'm so sorry I know that it has been two weeks since I updated. Last weekend I was so hyped up on my feels, I've had homework all week and I even have some this weekend! I know you don't wanna hear me rant so here are the reviews I got!**

_**XxNatalieSkye169xX**_

_**Bet its Travis and the other guy.**_

**Hmmm doing a little future thinking are we? Well thanks for letting me know what you think. It means a lot! And maybe it will be right!'**

**Ok here is another one**

_**Mads-hatter-15**_

_**Just found this story and I love it!**_

Like you admitted, there's some grammatical/ awkward flow issues but all in all it's good:)  
Would you like a beta to help with some of the grammar/flow stuff? I'd be happy to help if you'd like...mads

**Thank you I love that you love the story! *Sighs* Yes we all know about my grammar problem, but I'm working on it! Thank you for your offer though!  
**

**As usual I sadly don't own this story Cassandra Clare does.**

**Here is the story.**

_Previously:_

_"We never left" said Izzy. Isabelle had a smirk on her face._

_"By the angel" I said and facepalmed. Gansey just laughed "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked sarcastically. Before anyone could say anything else Maryse called us downstairs. "Guys I would like you to meet our new guests they will be staying here for a while and I want you to be very nice to them." she said. She stepped out of the way so we could see them._

_Holy shit. This can not be happening!_

**Olivia's** **Pov.**

I stare at who I saw. I couldn't believe it. It was Leo and Travis! They're shadowhunters? Wait that would explain why they spent so much time together, and why we never went over their house. I look at Izzy the same time she looks and me then we look back and I scream "LEO!" the same time she screams "TRAVIS!" We look at each other scream and take off. I don't know were we are running then it hits me. The greenhouse. I grab her arm and lead her into the greenhouse.

"What the hell are they doing here?" she asks half yelling.

"Izzy think about it. Think about high school how they just about never left each other's side, they would always go to our house or their other friends house but never anyone to theirs! They must have lived in the Alabama institute! That's the only thing I can think of!" I said matching her tone.

She grabs her head "Oh no, no, no, no, no! This can not be happening!"

Then a light bulb goes off in my head "Hey lets pay these bastards back for what they did to us!" I point to the shovels. Jace told us anything can be used as weapons.

She smiles mischiviously and nods. We grab them and run back down to find Travis in a head lock by Jace, Leo pushed up against the wall with one of his arms behind his back between his shoulderblade by Alec, and Isabelle and Clary trying to pry them off of them. "Let us at 'em!" I yell. They turn around to me and Izzy in shock. We start to charge but then are held back by Damon and Gansey. They pry the shovels out of our hands and hold us back. We finally stop struggling because it's no use in even trying anymore. "OK ENOUGH! ALEC, JACE LET THEM GO!" Maryse yells. They finally let them go. Gansey let go of me but put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. Damon did the same to Izzy.

"Thank the angel I thought my arm was gonna break" said Leo. "I wish it would've" I mutter under my breath. "Hey now is that a way to treat a hometown friend" he teased. "Please I wouldn't even call us friends!" I retorted. "Wow that hurt...NOT!" I scowled at him.

"Oh and that headlock hurt, thanks blondie" said Travis sarcastically, and Jace scowled at him. "Maybe you need another one then" said Izzy. "Hey now be nice" he said. "To you? No thanks" she scowled.

"Ok you guys obviously know each other so care to explain?" said Maryse. "I'll tell you while someone shows our guests to their rooms" said Alec bitterly. Alec and Maryse go to the library, Isabelle goes to her room, while Jace and Clary show Travis and Leo to their rooms.

"Well that was exciting" said Gansey. I glared at him as did Izzy. "Do you not know what he did to me! Look at this" she pulls up her sleeve showing a light scare going down her arm. "one night he wanted to take it further, but I wouldn't let him so he took out his pocket knife and did this to me!" We all stare at her in shock.

***At dinner time***

We are all setting at the dinner table in akward silence picking over our food. Then Leo tries to start conversation "So how much have we missed?"

"What do you mean?" ask Clary.

"Well ever since Olivia and Izzy left we wondered what happened to them. We got worried, but now it's obvious your shadowhunters. So what happened?" Leo explained.

"Ok to your first statement I honestly think you could care less, and to your question that's for us to know and you not to" I said.

"Hey I he was trying to be nice and start conversation so don't talk to him like that!" said Travis.

"Excuse me but your not the boss of her so lay off asshat!" said Izzy.

"Asshat wow where did that come from, last time I check you two were the loners who couldn't even defend themsevles from a little bulling" he retorted.

"Oh ya I wonder who was doing most of that bulling, oh ya your stupid crew!" I half yelled.

"Ok kids I have some news!" said Maryse before anything else could be said.

"What is it?" Isabelle ask.

"The Clave has enforced a new law that says all shadowhunters must portal to Idris for shadowhunting school everyday. It will be sort of like mundane school but different subjects and skills." she said.

"Oh crap, not that hell hole again" I mutter under my breath.

Maryse ignores my comment and continues "Alec you will be a senior since your 18, Jace you will be a junior since your 17, Isabelle and Clary you two will be sophmores since your 16, and finally Gansey, Damon, Olivia, Izzy, Travis, and Leo will be freashmens since your all 15. Most of the seniors, juniors, sophmores, and maybe some sophmores and freshmen will have some classes together. But you will all have the same lunch period."

"Do we have to go?" Izzy asks.

"Yes" Maryse replies.

"But what if were sick?" I ask.

"Then you don't have to go" she replied.

"Ok I'm gonna be sick everyday of the school year!" I said. Izzy chuckles.

"Olivia you have to go end of story" she said.

"But when do we start?" asks Isabelle.

"In five weeks so that should give you enough time to prepare" she replied.

"Ok"

Then the room is in complete silence again. Izzy walks over to the counter to the fruit bowl and grabs a banana. She peels it and takes a big bite out of it and says "I don't like banana's"

"Then why are you eating one?" we all ask. She gulps down another bite and says "Because it taste good." We bust into fits of laughter.

After dinner me and Izzy go to our rooms to get changed into some shorts and sports bra, then went to the training room to practice our flips. I put my iPhone in the dock and turn on some Ross Lynch. Izzy just looks at me like I'm crazy but then turns into a weird smile. She already knows I'm crazy and I know she's crazy. We are both huge fangirls and take it seriously. "Hey we have to find some bookstores soon, I gots to know what happens in allegent!" I exclaim.

"I know it's bugging the crap out of me!" she replies.

"I hate haing to wait for a book in a series!"

Me and Izzy are both naturally flexible, I'm a little more flexible, but she can do flips I can't do and I can do flips she can't do. For example I'm still learning how to do my back walkover, which she can do, and she is learning how to do a back kick over.

Right now she is beside me watching me "Come on Olivia you can do it with me helping you I know you can do it by yourself" says Izzy.

"Izzy you know I don't trust myself on back walk overs without a spotter!" I whine.

"Olivia I know you can do it just try"

"Not unless you spot me"

"If you don't do this flip in the next five seconds I will go to your room and raid all the chocolate and juck food under your bed and not give it back, I saw you with those grocery bags!"

"I just look at her like she is crazy until she starts counting "ONE T-" I rapidly go into my backbend and flip over. Izzy just looks at me in shock.

"Ok one: I knew that would work and two: you didn't do a back walkover you just did a back kick over! Damn girl the things you do for your chocolate." she laughs then get serious again. "Do that one more time I want to see it again to see how you do it"

I take a deep breath and do it one more time and did it again because frankly I love my chocolate. "Hmm I'll try it your way" She went into her backbend and did her back walk over perfectly. "By the angel Izzy you did that perfectly!" "Yay" We held each others arms and squeling jumping up and down. Once a fangirl always a fangirl.

"Ok Olivia do your back walkover now it's way easier than a kick over." said Izzy.

"Ok I'll try but no promises" I said. Then I gracfully went into my backbend an kicked over with my knees bent and landed perfectly.

"By the angel you did it!" exclaimed Izzy. Then we started our fangirl rutein again.

"Hey you know what we should try?" Izzy asks. It's like I can read her mind.

"A combo"

"How do you keep reading my mind"

"Hey you read mine too"

"True"

"So what should be in our combo"

"Well I was thinking cartwheel, round-off, cartwheel, front limber, front walk over, front hand spring, round-off, back hand spring, back tuck, back walk over, then a back kick over into a split!"

I go over what she said in my head. "Ok lets try it"

We start running and doing all the flips. It's really relaxing going into the air. We land into our splits at the same time. That was so much fun! As if she knew what I was saying she said "That was so much fun!" I nod in agreement. We get up off the floor.

She walked over and grabbed a sword and looked at it and said in a cooing voice "It's so pretty." We both started laughing. After we calm down Izzy says "Ok I think that enough for today" I agree and run to put on my boots and grab my Iphone while Izzy is still their looking at the sword. "Really you brought your leather brown cowgirl boots with you" said Izzy.

"Yup I sure did. I love them!"

Then we heard clapping behind us.

"Dang I fogot how loud you two are when you fangirl. Oh and nice flips, so graceful" I'd know that voice anywear. Leo. We turn around to see Leo and Travis standing their.

"How long have y'all been standing their?" I ask.

"Since you two have been here. I see you still have a chocolate obsession" says Leo as he chuckles. I growl at him then Travis asks "So why does everyone hate us hear?"

Izzy replied bravely "Because they know what you did to us"

"Why would you tell them that?" asks Leo "For all you know we could have changed"

I scoffed "Ya right and I changed my whole wardrobe to pink and glittery stuff"

"Really?" asks Travis.

"No it's called sarcasm idiot" I replied.

"Hey now no need the get all fiesty, but I do love the new look" said Leo.

"Look I don't know why you here and all but don't forget I have my boots on so I can kick your ass and not get shit on them in the process!" I tell them.

Izzy stands up to them too "Ya and I'm holding a very sharp pretty object in my hands don't say anything you might regret"

"Ok look we came here for a fresh start. We have changed I promise you we have. And we came to ask for your forgivness. I know I messed up and so did Leo but I really do like you Izzy and I regret what I did everyday because I lost the best thing that ever happened to me" said Travis.

Izzy looks taken back by this. And so am I.

"I know I messed up and I know I hurt you Olivia I regret cheating on you and taking the bet. Thats all it was about at first, but then I got to know you and I started to fall for you and really like you. I didn't have a clue what I was saying to you because that girl I was making out with was a witch and she cast a spell on me to kiss her then when you caught us it made me say all those things. I am so incredibly sorry I never meant to hurt you." said Leo.

Ok yes I am taken back by this. Very much yes. And scared

**Izzy's Pov.**

He is here in front of me. Gave me this big speech. I'm really scared now. He has never been this desparate before, I can tell by the way he looks. Maybe just as friends just not as close before.

"Ok Travis I can't believe I'm saying this but I will give you only one more chance, but just as friends." I tell him.

"Oh thank the angel!" he says releasing a breath he had been holding.

"And my trust has to be earned I'm just not gonna give it to you" I told him.

He looks a little upset by it but then turns into a little smile "Ok I can handle that"

"Olivia?" Leo asks her.

_Holy shit what do I say!_

Wait what was that? Did Olivia just talk into my mind?

_Is this Olivia? _I ask

_Izzy! What the heck! How is this possible! _she screams into my head.

_Well to answer your first question it's up to you if you want to forgive Leo or not. Travis seems truthful though and so does Leo. To your second question I don't know!_

She shot me a glare _Well thanks for being so helpful!_

_Your welcome!_

Olivia's Pov.

Ok I can talk to Izzy through my mind. AWSOME! Giving Leo and answer, makes me wanna puke. Maybe I can give him a second chance.

"Ok Leo if you have really changed you need to prove it and earn my trust back. And we can only be friends."

He looks upset but then he just covers it up. He hugs me and spins me around. I laugh "Ok, ok! Put me down."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

We turn around to find a furious Gansey, a confused Damon and Clary, a scowling Jace and Alec, and a amused Isabelle.

We explain why we forgave them and all, but left out the mind-talking part. They all agree to give Travis and Leo a chance too.

"So Friday night we are going to the pandimonium! Not demon hunting of course because Olivia and Izzy has not had enough trianing yet" squels Isabelle.

"Isabelle tomorrow is Friday!" Clary points out.

"Ya so all of the girls are coming to my room to get prettied up!" she says.

"NO! THAT IS TORTURE! I MEAN I DON'T CARE WHAT I WEAR! FASHION ISN'T MY THING!" I yell.

"Well I care and I'm going to make you look good for the club" Isabelle points out as-a-matter-of-factly.

I sigh and throw my arms up "Fine"

She claps and squels "Yes!"

_Izzy she is never going to stop torturing us with fashion is she?_

_Nope_ Izzy replies.

_Lets keep this mind-talking thing to us for a while. Ok?_

_I totally agree with you._

_Ok well I'm going to bed night Izzy._

_Good night Olivia!_

I tell everyone I'm going to bed. I guess we will just have to see what tomorrow awaits!

**Ok well that's it! Hopefully I can have a new chapter by next week! Please keep reading and reviewing! I need some new ship names and I need your help! We already know Clace , Sizzy, and Malec. But what about Gansey and Olivia or Damon and Izzy? So anyway I think I made my point! Thank all of you out there who have loved my story so far! and a special thanks to my reviewers! Until next time!**

**Love, TBCFS.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Pandemonium

**Clary: TBCFS you have been gone for two weeks! You've had fans here dying to know what happens next!**

**Me: I know I know I'm soooooooo sorry! Last weekend I read a really sad fanfiction...I forgot the name though...anyway I was to emotional and hyped up on feels. Then during the weekend I read The Fault In Our Stars, I was so emotional it wasn't even funny, but anyway I may be-**

**Jace: Oh stop ranting and get on with it.**

**Me: -.- Asshat**

**Jace: Pffftttt please who could resist this *motions to self***

**Me: Oh I could.**

**Olivia and Izzy: *raises hand* We could.**

**Gansey and Damon: We could too**

**Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus: We can resist you.**

**Jace: Oh who asked you.**

**Everyone: YOU DID!**

**Jace: *Flips y'all off***

**Clary: Jace be nice.**

**Jace: Oh really Clary? Well that isn't what you were asking me last night. In fact if I remember correctly you were just begging for me to-**

**Clary: JACE LIGHTWOOD THEY DO NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!**

**Izzy: Ya Jace we do not need to know about your um...love life...**

**Isabelle: Ok lets just get to the reviews! Oh it looks like you have two of them.**

**Olivia: Ya ok the first one is from XxNatalieSkyexX and it says:**

_**Aww yay! First, thanks! And second, I. WAS. RIGHT. YES.**_

**Me: I was laughing my butt off at this comment.**

**Izzy: Ok the second one is from Mads-hatter-15 and it says:**

_**Hmmmm...this should be interesting-mads**_

**Me: I really hope it will be!**

**Jace: Don't we all.**

**Clary: JACE LIGHTWOOD! That's it I'm shunning you *shun***

**Isabelle: Well before this can get heated lets get to the story. TBCFS does not own TMI Cassandra Clare does. Enjoy!**

**Olivia's Pov.**

We are all sitting at the breakfeast table discussing about what's gonna happen tonight.

"Well I don't know about all of you but I am going to hit up that bar!" said Jace.

"Please Jace you always hit up the bar and always comes home with Clary dragging you home. Then you two fight and then make up. And I have walked in and heard you two making up one to many times" said Isabelle. We all laugh at that comment. "It's not a pretty sight and it's like they purposley forget to put a scilence rune on the door" she says and shudders. We all bust out laughing.

Just then Izzy takes a big bite out of a freshly peeled banana. "Seriously I hate these things." she said. "Then why are you eating it?" "Because it tastes good." I chuckle. "Seriously they are so nasty but taste so good!" she exclaims. We all burst out with laughter.

"Ok enough girls lets go get ready" said Isabelle.

"But we don't leave till like 9 to tonight and its only 10 in the morning" said Clary

"I know but now I have two extra girls to make look sexy" Alec shot her a glare "Ok look presentable" she said after seeing his glare.

"Wait don't you mean one extra girl?" ask Izzy.

"No there are you and Olivia"

"No there is just Olivia I'm perfectally capable of dressing myself" said Izzy.

If I'm going down she's coming with me!

"Actually I think Isabelle just went shopping last week so she should have something for you, and give you nine inch heels with a pink sparkly dress" I said. She shot me a glare.

"By the angel Olivia you just gave me the greatest idea! Izzy you are letting me dress you!" Isabelle squealed.

_Really Olivia! Now I have to go through that hell!_ she said into my mind.

_Hey you was trying to get just me to go through it, no, if I'm going down your coming down with me._

_I hate you._

_I love you too!_

**Izzy's Pov.**

Great I'm sitting here in Isabelle's room fixing to get ready. Clary is already ready, in a black strapless dress that stops at her knees, a leather jacket tnhat stops at her waist, and with black 4 inch heels. It looks skin tight on her, but it looks good and she pulls it off. Her makeup is black smoky eye, base, and cherry red lip stick. Her hair is down in beautiful waves.

Right now Olivia is getting ready in the bathroom. Isabelle wont let us see her and it's killing me! Wait I forgot about the mind talking!

_Hey how is it?_

_Teribble! I'm tender headed and it's torture when she is fixing my hair! she replied._

_Well have you even got in your dress yet?_

_No Isabelle says it's a surprise. *rolls eyes*_

_You know you didn't even have you say rolls eyes I somehow already knew you were. _I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" asks Clary.

"Oh nothing" I replied trying not to sound nervous. She caught me by surprise.

_Holy shit! _Olivia screamed into my head.

_What? Olivia?_

"ISABELLE THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THAT!" we heard Olivia scream.

"Oh come on it's not that bad" said Isabelle.

"That's a top! Not a dress! And I'm not wearing those torture devices called shoes!"

"Olivia just put them on" Isabelle said tiredly.

"Why I'm I letting you dress me again?"

"Because if it was up to you, you would have went in your boots, sweat pants, T-shirt, with a hoodie, and braided hair!"

"True"

"Ok put these on"

"FINE YOU WIN!" Olivia sighed.

Isabelle squealed then.

A few minutes later she came out. Isabelle was already ready. Olivia had on a dark purple tight fitting dress that barley fit over her butt, her hair straight and her streaks looked brighter, her makeup was foundation, light brown eyeshadow, mascara, eye liner, and dark red lipstick. For shoes she had on what looked like 6 inch open toed heels. Wow I can see now why she didn't want to be dressed in that. She looked sexy, but she was out of her comfort zone.

"Ok your turn Izzy!" said Isabelle. Oh shit.

*One hour later*

Isabelle did a great job if I do say so myself. I love sparkles even though Olivia hates them. I had on a black sparkly dress that had straps and stopped being tight a little under my breasts and then went out poofy all the way down to my knees. I had on black ankle boots that are like 3 inchs high. My makeup was just base, light black eyeshadow, mascara, eye liner, and dark purple lip stick. I looked hot!

We went downstairs and found the boys waiting for us. There jaws dropped to the floor.

"You never fail to impress Isabelle" Jace said as he grabbed a blushing Clary.

Gansey recovered quickly and grabbed Olivia. He whispered something into her ear that made her blush. Leo looked pissed at that but he isn't her boyfriend and plus he dumped her.

Damon was still there in his position. I waved my hand in front of his face "Um, hello anybody home? Might wanna close your mouth don't wanna catch flies, not do we?"

He quickly closed his mouth and started stuttering "Y-y-ou l-look really p-pretty"

I don't know why but I blushed at this "Thank you"

Travis looks sorta mad but I don't care Damon is my boyfriend he is allowed to say stuff like that to me.

"Um Isabelle? Why are all the girls dressed like hookers?" asked Alec. "I mean I'm used to you and Clary, but really Izzy and Olivia are just fifteen!" he said as an afterthought.

"So Isabelle started dressing me at fifteen" said Clary.

"But it's different" said Alec.

"Not really Alec, besides why do you care?" said Isabelle.

"Well I um..." Alec started but then cut off blushing.

"Ok just spit it out Alec" said Jace.

Alec glared at his parabatai then continued "Ok the truth is I've been close to these girls. I'm the one who found them. Olivia wounded she looked so bad, and Izzy just so fraile and scared for her friend, I don't know what happened but I just feel like I have to protect them. They are my family now."

I started to tear up and I could tell Olivia was too. We both ran up to hug him. He hugged us back. "I've always wanted a big brother" said Olivia. "Me too" I said.

Jace came up "Well now you have two big brothers, a dorky vampire, and a glittery warlock"

"Hey I'm not that dorky" said Simon.

"No your right your more like a dorky nerd" said Jace.

Simon was about to say something then I cut him off "Never apologise for being a nerd cause those other people who bothers you about it never apologised for being a asshole"

Everyone erupted in laughter.

*Time skip to the Pandemonium*

Clary and Jace went off somewhere dancing. Alec and Magnus were sitting down cuddling. Simon and Isabelle was making out in the corner. The rest of us were sitting at the bar. Tonight was karoke night and I hoped that the light didn't shine on me, if it did I would have to sing. Just my luck it shined on me and Olivia. Crap. She looked just as scared as me. She has stage fright but can sing really good.

Olivia's Pov.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't sing up there. Last time I tried to sing was in the front of our school talent show and I totally embarrassed myself. Everyone was staring at me! Izzy is a much better singer then me. But hey friends don't let other friends do stupid things...alone...

We walk up there. Oh gosh I feel like I've gotta throw up.

"You can do this" said Izzy.

"No I can't! Remember what happened last time!"

"That was like 4 years ago"

I was about to reply when the song came on. I reconised it immediatly. This was mine and Izzy's song! Me & My Girls by Fifth Harmony. We both looked at each other she gave me a smile which meant I had to start off first.

(A/N: Olivia is the _italics,_ Izzy is the **bold, **and **_bold italics _** is both of them)

And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls

All the lights, turn them off  
It's too loud in here to talk  
I don't understand a word you say

Gotta sleep but instead  
Karaoke on the bed  
Taking duck face selfies right and left

We get crazy with it

,_ we get stupid with it_  
_We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it_

We get diva on it

_We get queen bee on it yeah_  
**We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it**

And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now  
Me and my girls, me, me and my girls

**Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it  
Me and my girls, me, me and my girls  
Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it**

My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on  
Times like this don't always come along_  
_You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be  
Then to have you crazy freaks with me

While Izzy was singing I saw Gansey talking to some brunett and he had just downed a drink.

We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with

We get diva on it

_We get queen bee on it yeah  
_**We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it**

And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now  
Me and my girls, me, me and my girls  
Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it  
Me and my girls, me, me and my girls  
Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it

Break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down

Now I can't see him, but I see Damon smiling looking at Izzy in awe.

Break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down

And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now.

The song finished. I just sung in front of a crowd. By the angel I'm so happy! But what happened to Gansey? Izzy ran into Damon's arms and he hugged her and told her how good she was. Then he lead her to the dance floor. Alec and Magnus came up "Oh darling both of you did so well!" said Magnus. "Ya that was really good!" said Alec.

"Where is Izzy?" Alec asked.

"On the dancefloor with Damon, look have you seen Gansey?" I ask.

"Um I though I did just a mintue ago by the bar but he isn't there anymore" said Magnus.

"Ok that's fine I'll look for him" I said.

They started to leave then Alec grabbed my arm "Be careful" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and he let go of my arm.

I was looking around then my phone buzzed. I took it out of my bra and saw it was a message from Leo. Wow I haven't seen that number in a while. It's a picture message. It was a picture of Gansey kissing that brunett, and Leo said "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I thought you should know that I saw this and they headed to the storage room."

Tears started running down my face. I went out side the storage room door and heard moans and groans. Then I heard a girl saying harder Gansey harder. That's when the tears really started pouring down. I can't believe he did this to me! I shot a text to everyone saying I was going home.

I took off my heels and ran all the way back to the institute. After I ran to my room I took off my dress and makeup. I looked in the mirror at myself. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. Thats it I'm done with boys and heartbreaks.

I got the picture Leo sent me and sent it to Gansey saying "So I guess I'm not good enough for you so you had to go screw another girl! Really! People warned me about you but I fell for you anyway. We are done Gansey Andrews!"

I kept crying after that. Just then Izzy burst through the door with Damon.

"What the hell happened!" Izzy asked.

"What do you mean?" I sniffed.

"Um I don't know I get a text saying your leaving, then you run out of the club, and we get a cab and come back here to you crying so spill"

"Let me show you" I closed my eyes and showed her what happened at the club. She opened her eyes and was furious.

"GANSEY ANDREWS IS SO DEAD!" she screamed and almost ran out the door then damon caught her.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asks.

We explained to him about the mind talking thing and told him about Gansey. He was shocked at first but then said "He promised me this wouldn't happen"

"What?" we asked at the same time.

"Using you then just dropping you for another quick f*ck"

"Well sorry but he didn't get any from me" I said.

I started crying again. "Oh ya I'm gonna kill that boy." said Izzy.

"Not if Alec or Jace beat you to it" said Damon chuckling.

"Guys I just wanna get some sleep" I said.

"Ok don't worry we will deal with it tomorrow ok?" she said.

I nodded. Then she left with Damon and came back with her pajamas and all on and climbed in the bed with me. "Goodnight Olivia" she said.

"Izzy you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to"

"Olivia I'm staying"

"Ok Izzy goodnight"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

**Gansey: WHAT I LOVE HER!**

**Olivia: THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED. *Starts crying and runs to room***

**Izzy: You. Are. So. Dead. *Throws dagger at him***

**Gansey: *Ducks* I'm sorry**

**Izzy: To late for that now Andrews! You better watch yourself while you sleep tonight because I will be right beside you sharpening my biggest knife and I will cut off your manhood!**

**Gansey: I wont sleep at all then...bye! *runs away screaming***

**Izzy: *Smiles evilly* ok I feel better now!**

**Me: Well now that that is over please read and review it means a lot to me! Until-**

**Izzy: WAIT! Ship names we need ship names! Anyone wanna share any ideas? Please for me and Damon or even Olivia and her ex-ass (Gansey).**

**Me: Ok now as I was saying please read and review! PLease give me ideas on ship names! Until next time bye! **


	12. Butts kicked, apologies, and fangirls

**Isabelle: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!**

**Me: I was only gone for a few days.**

**Isabelle: So that doesn't mean anything you just can't keep your fans waiting!**

**Me: OH well my bad! Why don't you try juggling school, homework, friends, drama, and writing fanfiction all at the same time!**

**Isabelle: Well-**

**Me: And at least I didn't wait two weeks this time!**

**Isabelle: True-**

**Me: And it takes time to write a chapter thank you!**

**Isabelle: *No comment***

**Jace: Ohhh you just got told!**

**Isabelle: Jace don't make me get my whip out!**

**Jace: Oh I'm so scared *says sarcastically***

**Isabelle: *Gets whip out* Good you should be.**

**Me: *Stands between them* No fighting in the studio!**

**Jace: Um don't you mean your bedroom?**

**Me: Same thing**

**Jace: Actually-**

**Izzy: Ok lets just get to the reviews.**

**Olivia: Good idea, before a fight starts.**

**Me: *Glares* Ok then oh here is one from Fineprint55 and it says:**

_** BTA! I love this story especially Dazzy and Galivia. Hope you have another chapter up soon!**_

**Izzy: Dazzy?**

**Olivia: Galivia?**

**Me: Well I guess we have our ship names! Thank you Fineprint55!**

**Olivia: Ok then but he still cheated on me! Wtf TBCFS!**

**Me: Just wait. All in good time. All in good time.**

**Olivia: *A little freaked out* Ok then here is the story! Oh and TBCFS does not own TMI Cassandra Clare does.**

Izzy's Pov.

I'm so pissed off at Gansey. Olivia showed me what happened. Weird how Leo saw it though. Anyway he is so dead for hurting my bestfriend. I had just woke up and I checked the time on my phone. It was 10:58 in the morning. I realized it wasn't my phone I picked up. It was Olivia's. I looked over to her sleeping body. You could still tell she had been crying. You could see the light puffyness in her eyes and a few streaks of dried tears. I spent last night holding her while she cried. She cried herself to sleep. Oh ya I'm gonna kill that boy. I looked back at her phone to see a text message from Gansey.

He must have been really drunk last night cause it has a picture of him and that slut. It says: I have nooooooo idea what yourr talkin about that isn't mee! I love youuuuuu!

I deleted the message cause if Olivia saw it she would either break down, go into a rage, or both.

I'm so going to kill that boy! I'll rip his eyeballs out and shove them down his throat, or even worse I will take my dagger and slowly-

My thoughts were cut off by Olivia stirring. Then she finally opened her light brown eyes. She sat up right beside me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" she whispered back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess" I could tell she was lying. I always know these things. I can read her better then anyone else and she can read me better then anyone else.

"I know your lying Olivia. You can't hide stuff from me and you know it"

She sighed. "Fine. I feel numb inside. I didn't even feel this bad when the whole thing with Leo happened. I really fell for him. Ok I haven't known him that long, but we told each other things over the past few weeks. I didn't tell him every single thing, but we got close. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend, hell we were suppose to go on a date tonight. But then he just had to cheat on me. I thought we had a connection. I felt one, but obviously he didn't return the feeling." She just poured her heart out to me about how the felt about him. This made me ten times as mad at him. But I've got to control it now and be their for her.

I know she doesn't like pity so I just hug her and rub her back. "You know what? I think I'm just done with boys" she finally said after a while.

"What?"

"Ya I'm done I can't go through this anymore"

I understand what she means but I know it's not true. She will find someone someday who will actually treats her well. I know it, but she doesn't believe it.

We get dressed for today. She puts on a pair of light blue jean short shorts, a black spaghetti strap tank top with a dark blue loose crop top over it, with her black ankle high heeled boots, she straightens her hair, and puts on some mascara eye liner and lip gloss. I see what she is doing. She is starting to hide her emotions. I can see right through it though. I don't say anything about it though,because she is already upset enough.

I end up putting on some skinny jeans, a black tank top with a light purple thin v-neck over it, and I have on my black fuzzy boots. No makeup I can't stand the feeling of it on my face. I only wear it if Isabelle makes me, well more like if she puts it on me.

We walk down to see everyone setting at the table eating breakfeast. Clary and Jace are sitting on different ends of the table so I guess they got into it last night. Clary and Isabelle are in a conversation. Jace and Alec are talking and Jace looks guilty. Leo and Travis must still be asleep. Finally Damon is sitting right beside Gansey. My blood boils when I see Gansey. He looks up and sees Olivia and a flicker of emotions goes across his face. Guilt. Oh he is fixing to feel a whole lot more emotions from me and it ain't gonna be guilt, it's gonna be pain.

I start to get really mad, I'm not holding it in anymore. "GANSEY ANDREWS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He pales a little bit then starts running. I chase after him. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTERD!" I scream at him again.

Everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy. I don't care I've already warned him, and now he has to face my wrath. I finally tackle him down. He squirms trying to get away, but I have him down now! "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU F*CKING DO THAT TO HER YOU F*CKING BASTERD!"

Everyone looks at me with wide eyes except for Olivia. She knows how I get. He trys to get away but I wont let him. "WHY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!"

He wont say anything so I grab my dagger from my right boot. "TELL ME NOW" He still wouoldn't say a thing just trying to get away. I position it at his manhood. "IF YOU LOVE YOUR DICK I SUGGEST YOU TELL ME WHY YOU SUDDENLY DECIDED TO CHEAT ON MY SISTER!"

"HE DID WHAT!" a voice boomed. Alec. "Ya last night" said Olivia in a small voice.

"You. Are. Dead." he said in a low scary voice. "NOT UNTIL I'M DONE WITH HIM" I yelled.

Gansey finally wiggled his way out and backed up against the wall. Alec and I start to run after him. I was so close to cutting him with my dagger when Damon held me off of him. I was struggling to get out. I looked back to see Clary, Jace, and Isabelle trying to hold off a very pissed off Alec. "Ok obviously we all need to calm down" said Clary.

I'm still trying to wiggle out of Damon's hold. "NOT UNTIL I KILL HIM!"

"Shh ok we will all handle this together" Damon whispered in my ear.

"Fine" I muttered.

We all sat down. Gansey in a chair by himself. Then on the couch was Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Olivia, Damon, then me on the end. You could tell Alec was still pissed off, but me I was waiting for the right timing. When everyone thought I was calm I popped up and grabbed my dagger. Gansey stood up and was backing away slowly. Everyone else popped up and tried to stop me but I had a firm grib on Gansey's leg knocking him down. Then before anyone could get me off I plunged my dagger into his leg.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gansey screamed. Oh so now he talks. A dagger through the leg is all it takes to get him to talk.

Then I yelled at him "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING MY SISTER"

"Gosh woman she is not even your real sister" he said through gritted teeth.

That's when Olivia stops with her pokerface emotions and flares with anger. Then she says "So you call Damon your bother and he isn't your real brother! Izzy has been there for me for as long as I can remember and she is the best person you can ever have as a friend. She doesn't judge me and we are there for each other I trust her with everything and she trusts me with everything! There is not a secret we have not kept from each other so don't you dare think for one minute that she is not my sister!" then after her speech she walks up and kicks him in the manhood and runs off. He groans in pain.

I start getting mad too. How dare he say that. "How dare you go there. You know what? I approved of her dating you because I thought with my first warning you wouldn't hurt her and toy with her feelings like that! But boy didn't you throw that right back in my face. If you couldn't stick by her then why the hell did you tell her or make her think you loved her you asshole!" Then I bitched slapped him and got up.

Then afterwards Damon rapidly pulling the dagger out of his leg. "OUCH" yelled Gansey "That hurt be more gentle" he said as an afterthought. "Dude you are in no position to be getting special treatment right now" said Damon as he put an iratze rune on his wound. "Some parabatai you are" Gansey mumbled under his breath. "Hey at least I'm kind enough to help you" said Damon. That shut Gansey right up.

"Ok Gansey I'm gonna ask you once and once only. Why did you cheat on her and break her heart" said Alec.

"Ya I thought you said you loved her. Or was that another one of your lies?" I added.

"I DO LOVE HER!" Gansey yelled and was clearly frustrated.

I scoffed "Some love"

"I was drunk ok! I didn't know what I was doing! All I remember is you to getting called up to sing then waking up in the club with some brunett, which I was still drunk but surprisingly I remembered, and Olivia's text message. Then I blacked out again and woke up in my bed." Gansey confessed.

"The only reason why you were in your bed was because I found you passed out beside the bar so I had to drag your ass home. I thought the only reason why Olivia left early was because she was sick but it all makes sense now" said Jace.

Alec still looks pissed off. He pulls his fist back and punchs Gansey in the jaw with all force. "OW" said Gansey.

"What's up with all the comotion?" asked a sleepy voice behind us. There was Leo and Travis still in there pajamas and you could tell they obviously just got out of bed.

"Oh nothing much just Gansey getting his ass kicked for breaking Olivia's heart" I said like it was nothing.

"Just me getting my ass kicked? Oh I think it was a little more than that. A dagger through my leg, really Izzy? And Alec breaking my jaw" said Gansey. "Oh then Olivia kicking me where the sun don't shine." he said.

I shrugged "You should have kept your mouth shut at that part. Then maybe Olivia wouldn't have kicked you"

Travis and Leo bust out laughing. Gansey glares at them "What's so funny?"

When Leo finally catches his breath he says "You just got your ass kicked by two 15 year old girls who barly weigh like 100 pounds and then your jaw broke by their over protective brother. Ya thats funny. What did you even say to get Olivia to kick you in your manhood?"

"Well Izzy had just stabbed me in the leg with her dagger, she said thats what you get for hurting my sister. Then I said why do you care so much she isn't even your real sister. So ya that pissed her off" Gansey explained.

Travis whistled "Not a smooth move dude. Her and Izzy grew up together. They will fight for each other. So basically what I'm saying is if someone hurts one of them, the other will kick there ass."

"I wish someone would have told me that before" Gansey mumbled.

"Hey I did warn you the first time you hurt her" I said.

"Now I think you need to go apologize" I said.

"I was going to anyway" he said.

"Don't you be getting smart with me" I said in a scary tone.

He just ran upstairs to find Olivia.

"Damn you really have him scared of you" said Leo chuckling.

"Yup and I love it" I said flopping down on the couch.

Everyone started laughing.

**Olivia's Pov.**

I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to get out my anger. So I went to my room changed into some shorts and a tank top, grabbed my phone, and headed to the training room. I put my phone on the dock and what do you know the first song that comes on is picture to burn by Taylor Swift. I decided to start with the punching bag.

**(A/N: I do not own picture to burn by Taylor Swift)**

_State the obvious_  
_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_  
_I realized you love yourself_  
_More that you could ever love me_

Ya or I obviously wasn't good enough. Great another relationship ruined by cheating boys. What's wrong with me?

_So go and tell your friends_  
_That I'm obsessive and crazy_  
_That's fine, you won't mind_  
_If I say and by the way _

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Who's really bad at lying_

Never had a pickup truck. Ha if they did I would probably go Carrie Underwood on it.**(A/N: If some of you don't know what I'm talking about just listen to before he cheats by Carrie Underwood.)**

_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I'm concerned_  
_You're just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears_  
_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_  
_There's nothing stopping me_  
_From going out with all of your best friends_

It's right I can't give him the satisfaction by wasting my tears on him. I'm not a whore so that's out of the question. **(A/N: No offense to anyone out there)**

_And if you come around_  
_Saying sorry to me_  
_My daddy's going to show you_  
_How sorry you'll be_

My dad is dead. I haven't talked to my mom in weeks. (Which I'm still pissed off at her)

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Who's really bad at lying_

_And so watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I'm concerned_  
_You're just another picture to burn_

_And if you're missing me_  
_You better keep it to yourself_  
_Cause coming back around here_  
_Would be bad for your health_

Ya facing Izzy's wrath and an over protective big brother.

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Who's really bad at lying_

With every verse I hit the bag harder.

_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_In case you haven't heard_  
_I really, really hate that_

No tears. Hit the bag harder.

Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

Can't show weakness. Harder and harder.

_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I'm concerned_  
_You're just another picture to burn_

My fists are hurting, but the pain feels good.

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn_  
_Just another picture to burn_  
_Baby burn_

After the song is done I hit the bag to its limit and it fell to the ground. No tears, don't show weakness, I can do this.

Then I hear clapping behind me. "Well done you really showed that bag" Gansey.

I don't say anything. I just start practicing my flips. "Really your giving me the silent treatment"

I still don't say a thing hoping he will catch on and leave me alone. He is still there watching me. Finally I get tired of him so I grab a big knife. "Tell me one reason why I should be talking to you after you treat me like a piece of shit, then cheat on me and break my heart, and dis Izzy right in front of me."

He raises his hands up in surrender "Look I didn't come here to start a fight I just came to apologize and explain what happened."

I put the knife in my boot and cross my arms. He sighs and continues. "I was drunk out of my mind I don't remember anything at all. I don't even remember coming home. Jace said he found me passed out beside the bar and he carried me home. I'm so sorry, I can't change what I did. But I love you, I've never felt this way about any other girl before please forgive me"

I feel like crawling under my bed and crying, I'm not giving him that satisfaction. I think about it and make my decision "I forgive you, but your still not off the hook. And I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"What?" he says. He looks hurt.

"Your my second relationship that has cheated on me! Seriously it's like I have a sign on me that says cheat on me its fun! But no I'm just done. Sorry Gansey but we are just better as friends."

"I understand, but I'm still gonna fight for you" he said. I nodded and left. But before I left I said "Oh and put that punching bag back up before you leave" He grinned and nodded then I walked out.

I go back to my room and put on the clothes I had before on and walked out to find Izzy. She was in the kitchen eating an apple. I grab her arm and pull it with me. "Come on" I said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"On an adventure" I said.

***A few minutes later***

We walk excitedly into a bookstore. There is a man and woman there. "Hi I'm Luke, welcome to my bookstore" said the man. "And this is my wife Jocelyn."

"Hi" said Joceylen. We all shook hands. Jocelyn looks oddly familiar. She looks at us more closely "Have I seen you two before, y'all look oddly familiar" We shook our heads "No we haven't met before today" said Izzy.

"Ok then sorry" she said.

"So is there any good books here?" Izzy asked.

"Well I did just get a shippement in. Um it's called The Fault In Our Stars by John Green" he said.

Me and Izzy have been wanting to read that book for months. We look at each other and scream "TFIOS!" then we start jumping up and down like retards. Hey a fangirls favorite place to shop. A bookstore. "Ok I take it that your fangirls?" said Jocelyn. We start nodding our heads rapidly. "We've been wanting to read that book for months!" said Izzy.

"Ok well do you want to buy two of them?" Luke asked.

"Yes" we exclaim together.

"Ok then and since you love books so much I'll give you a discount"

Afterwards we run back home and start reading.

*Two hours later*

Me and Izzy have just finished the books and are bawling our eyes out.

"AUGUSTUS!" I wail.

"He lit up like a Christmas tree!" wailed Izzy.

"He makes you fall in love with him then just dies!"

"I know! Okay will be there always but I'm not okay it's not okay!"

We are sitting there in the living room bawling our eyes out. Then everyone comes to see what's wrong with us! We are clutching our books and wailing. "What's wrong?" asked Alec in a worried tone.

"Augustus is what happened!" I said holding Tfios out in front of him.

"There fangirling" said Leo and Travis at the same time.

"So let me get this straight your crying over a book" said Jace.

We nodded then he started laughing. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard of"

Leo and Travis look at each other and grab Clary, Isabelle, and Alec then starts to back away slowly. "Trust me this is fixing to get ugly" Leo whispered to them.

Me and Izzy look at each other. Tears are still running down our faces, but you can tell we are mad.

"Yes we are crying over a book but not just any book. The Fault In Our Stars is not just any book!" says Izzy.

Jace grabs Izzy's copy and throws it down "It's just a book"

"Wrong move dude" whispered Travis.

"IT'S NEVER JUST A BOOK!" we screamed together.

"YOU HURT AUGUSTUS!" I screamed.

"I'm gonna rip our eyeballs out and shove them down your throat!" said Izzy. We are in a rage.

"I'm gonna take my knife set Magnus got me for my birthday and slowly cut off his manhood using all of them! And he'll watch me!" I said.

Jace pales a little bit but doesn't show any fear. Oh he better be in fear.

We start to charge after him. I kick him real hard in the manhood. I have strong legs, its why I'm such a good soccer player. He doubles over in pain. Izzy starts attacking him. Then we are both attacking him. I grab my knife set. "Say bye bye to your manhood Jace" Then I feel arms pull me off of him. I realize it's Alec and Gansey holding me off of him. I look over and see Damon and Isabelle holding Izzy off of Jace too. "Let. Us. Go." I said through gritted teeth.

"No or y'all are gonna kill Jace" said Alec.

"So we'll say nice things at his funeral" I said.

"Um no."

"Shit" me and Izzy cuss under our breaths.

After we are all calmed down Izzy picks up her copy and examines it. "Your buying me a new copy, it's damaged now." she said.

"How is it damaged?" Jace asked.

"Look at it! It's ripped right there on the cover!" Izzy exclaimed.

"That's barley a rip and plus nothing a little tape can't fix"

Izzy gave him a "wtf" look "Um no your buying me a new one"

Jace rolled his eyes "Fine"

"So why are you and Clary fighting" Izzy asked.

Clary glared at him "Well last night he got drunk and this blonde bimbo came up and they started flirting with each other! Then he puked on my shoes!" she exclaimed.

"Well it's not my fault girls find me attractive!"

Clary walked over to him and slapped him then went back to set by Isabelle.

Then the doorbell rang. Hm that's weird. "I'll get it" yelled me and Izzy.

We walk up to the door and open it.

"What are you doing here"

**Isabelle: A cliffhanger really!**

**Me: Yup.**

**Jace: Your so mean.**

**Me: I think evil is more of a word for it! *Smiles evilly***

**Jace: You two were crying over a book.**

**Olivia: Yes yes we were.**

**Izzy: Augustus!**

**Jace: He's not real.**

**Olivia: *Mad* Yes he is!**

**Jace: No he's not**

**Izzy: YES. HE. IS.**

**Olivia: *kicks Jace's leg***

**Jace: *Groans in pain* Damn girl you have some strong legs.**

**Olivia: Is your pain real?**

**Jace: YES!**

**Olivia: Well, no one can see your pain! Does that mean it's not real?**

**Jace: No, but-**

**Olivia and Izzy: *Whispers* They are real. *Slowly backs away into a dark corner***

**Me: Well now that's over, until next time! Bye bye! **


End file.
